Mermaid
by ktoll9
Summary: After being slapped by Sho at the television station, things began to change dramatically for her. Where will her heart and mind lead her? Will she choose to stay amongst the kind she was raised by or choose to go with her own kind? *Rated for future content*
1. Chapter 1

_**Mermaid**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Never once had he slapped her before, and not once had anyone drawn blood from her. She'd even managed to avoid blood tests, and injuries that bled extensively. She quickly covered the injury in shock and anger at his action towards her, and his manager stood stunned that it had even happened. Both manager and charge blinked away in disbelief. Did they see it? Did they see her hidden secret? Had she been discovered? _Stupid, savage dirt-walkers!_ She hissed inwardly, after quickly covering the small wound on her cheek that was seeping with little droplets of bright, shimmering blue on her fingertips.

There was one onlooker in the hall that had been witness to it all. He shook his head and smirked. _What interesting things one finds out._ He thought as he filed away this new mystical information. The uses of such information could be beneficial and somewhat horrifying. A single drop of blood from such a creature could cure disease, among other things. To bathe in it, some would say, would ensure eternal youth, and to drink it or eat its flesh would guarantee immortality, but honestly that's not really what he was interested in. What he was truly interested in was how in all of the world did her lineage end up on the little island of Japan? How did a Blue-blooded, Mediterranean Mermaid, a descendant of Poseidon, end up in Japan? This deserved his full attention. He wondered even more as to why she was an actress and not a singer, taking advantage of her natural talents, and why was she wasting her energy and anger on such an unworthy piece of human flesh? A land dweller... A stupid, savage, dirt-walker...

The young man chuckled as he watched the little siren leave the arrogant artist's dressing room, stomp past him, and leave the television station.

"Something interesting?" He asked his friend, and band-mate.

The musician smirked. "Definitely something interesting." He told him, turned in the opposite direction, and went back to the dressing room to wait their turn for the interview.

* * *

She was so _**unbelievably**_ pissed off. First she had the encounter with that silver-haired creep, then Shotaro had to be the biggest jerk of the century. Not only that, he'd cut her face with that stupid, gaudy ring when he slapped her. Honestly? She really wasn't thinking of the little sparkling blue line of her own blood, the mark it had caused or the strange red and purple bruise that came with it. The only thing she could think of was, why she hadn't drown him in his sleep when they were children and he'd pissed her off. She hung her head at that thought. She'd never really been angry with him back then, and the thought had never really occurred to her. It was a time in her life when she'd been deceived into believing that anyone would actually love a freak like her.

She sighed and stared at the image in the mirror, trying to decide on how to cover the mark properly. "I suppose my best bet right now would be a bandage." She slathered a bit of ointment on and plastered on a small bandage. _It's not like it won't heal quickly. Maybe less than a day or two, and it'll be gone_. Wounds never lasted any longer than that, not even the cuts she'd gotten on her fingers when she was young and still learning to cook.

_Maybe I should take the weekend off and swim out to one of the smaller islands._ She pondered as she walked down the hall to meet with Sawara-san. She nodded inwardly at the thought. She really hadn't been swimming in a very long time, and she really had wanted to explore ever since she came to Tokyo. Now was her chance. A small smile came to her lips from the thought. She would definitely need to scout out a secluded little spot to prepare, and store her things. _Maybe take the full weekend for it._ At those thoughts, she was finally relaxed and the thoughts of jerk #1, had ebbed away. Well, at least until Sawara-san had asked about the cut, and bruise. Then for the fact that Tsuruga-san decided to show up too. Yes, she would definitely need a weekend excursion.

* * *

She obviously wasn't going to tell him the truth on the matter. He could clearly see that someone had slapped her. It baffled him that Sawara-san couldn't see through it. Well, if she wasn't going to tell him, he would just have to wait until she felt comfortable enough to. Being all worked-up over it, wasn't going to solve anything, and would only make matters worse if he made her nervous. So, he pushed the bad thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to just be a sympathetic ear. He didn't know how she did it, but she always seemed to be able to calm him down and distract him from whatever came around to trouble him.

* * *

She groaned inwardly when they reached their final destination. _Wasn't it enough that he hit me? Why does he have to come here and invade one of the few places that I enjoy being?_ "What do you want Shotaro?" She hissed a little and he couldn't help, but think how beautiful her voice sounded, even when she was angry.

Once they were out in the hall, being unknowingly observed by her faux fairy prince, she turned on him. "What do you want?"

He reached into his pocket to retrieve the cream he'd bought for her. "I... I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened." He mumbled.

"Why does it matter? I don't need it." She groused.

"It's for the cut. If you use this, it won't scar and it'll heal quicker." He explained as if she were completely stupid, and rolled his eyes. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_

She rolled her eyes and removed the bandage. "I don't need it."

He stared at her in shock. "H-How? I thought..."

She glared at him. "You thought wrong, now leave and don't bother me at work anymore. Better yet, don't bother me at all." She turned and walked away leaving a very confused pair of young men.

Ren quickly went to change into his wardrobe for the day, and made his way back to the set. He needed something to distract him. He'd never been so angry in his life. _That ass actually hit her! Maybe it would be a good idea to avoid him until I cool off. _

"Well?" Yukihito asked.

Ren looked at him a little puzzled. "Well what?"

"Is Kyoko-chan okay?" Yukihito asked with concern.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose."

* * *

"What a day..." She sighed as she sunk into the deep tub of cold salt water and just let herself unwind. "Ahh... Just a couple of more days and I can truly relax." Her thoughts went back to her planned weekend, before she had to leave for Karuizawa. She needed something to make her stop thinking about that stupid jerk. She was actually a bit excited about spending a nice summer weekend in the ocean. _Find a nice little quiet cove. Hide my stuff. Do a little bit of grooming. Find some delicious, fresh seafood._ She could hardly wait for the wonderful smell of the ocean breeze, and the way the water would flow over her body.

"One more day..." She sighed out. Tonight she would pack her things for Karuizawa, so that she wouldn't have to bother on Sunday evening. All she would need to do is double-check everything, and set her alarm to wake in time for her trip on Monday.

She sat up in the water and unfurled her tail, flicking the water back into the tub, against the wall. She ducked her head back under the water and breathed in deeply, clearing her gills. The salt water felt so good caressing over them. Indeed it had been too long. Everything felt so dried out. She could hardly wait until she had enough money and jobs to get her own place. The prospect of sleeping in water was very motivational. It was something she hadn't done since she lived with Sho and he rarely came home. _Is taking revenge on him really worth it if it keeps him around me? I know I told Tsuruga-san that I didn't think of it anymore, but how can I stop if he keeps bothering me like that?_ She rolled over on her belly and flipped her tail back and forth, boredly in thought. She sighed. _No, I'll think about it later. I don't want him to ruin my weekend. _She thought while she drained the tub, and her scales turned to foam, as her legs returned to their human appearance.

She was honestly looking forward to swimming in the ocean. She so rarely did it, only a couple of times since she moved to Tokyo. She never had the opportunity when living with the Fuwas in Kyoto. The lake was several kilometers away and the creek was never deep enough for her to enjoy like that, not to mention the fact that it wasn't saltwater. Before her mother left her there, she was allowed to sleep in the water. That had been almost eleven years ago. She tried once at the ryokan and was scolded for sleeping in the water. Fortunately, she had hidden her tail before they were able to break down the bathroom door. Now she was forced to savor these tiny moments, and hoard them as if they were made of pure gold.

She grinned widely as she dried her body. _Well not tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Everything was sealed neatly in air-tight plastic baggies, and stowed in an orderly fashion in her small backpack. She'd actually considered bringing a bathing suit just in case, but what was the point if she wasn't going to need it? She shook her head in thought and packed up the blue, cotton bikini she'd hand crocheted, just to be safe. She was an actress now and certainly didn't need some weird pictures that someone had taken on the fly, circulating about with her in the nude, coming out of the water.

She glanced at her watch and noticed the time. She only had a few minutes before she could catch the bus that went to the beach, and she was practically flying out the door, waving her goodbyes. She had told the nice couple she was staying with, that she would be spending the weekend with a friend. Which technically wasn't a lie, the ocean was her friend, if one really considered it. Thankfully it would be a nice quiet weekend alone. No Sho there to tell her how useless she was. No Ren there to tease her or lecture her about being unprofessional, not that he really did that very often. She was kind of sad that she couldn't share something like this with Mōko, but she had other things to worry about.

There on the secret out-cropping, where the shore met with the sea, and the waves gently lapped against the rocks in seclusion, she stored her belongings in a small out-of-the-way cave and pulled her laminated script for Dark Moon from her bag. She leaned back on the bed of seaweed, and began to spend a little quiet-time going over her lines. At least until a small pod of dolphins decided to strike up a conversation with her, and invited her to play with them.

She was excited to discover that the adults had met others like her at some point and they wanted to introduce their children to her. Their children had never actually met a mermaid of her kind, they'd only heard stories from their parents about them. She giggled a little inwardly at being used as a teaching aid, and was elated to know that somewhere in the world, there were many others like her. Perhaps one day she would find them or they would find her.

Her entire weekend was spent with the denizens of the deep, playing, socializing, and startling and mystifying scuba divers. Certainly there would be rumors in that community come Monday, but the only proof they had was a blurry photo of her beautiful, scaly, shimmering, onyx-black tail. It would appear that there was a very large, rare fish in the deeps off the coast of Japan. Well, at least one whose tail had been seen at a distance, her observer was just a little more careful about being partially seen.

* * *

Rested and relaxed would be the perfect words to describe her when Ren called to make sure she would be okay for the trip to Karuizawa. He'd been a little worried about her over the weekend. They kept missing each other's calls during those two days. A bit like phone tag. He'd finally been able to reach her on Sunday evening and hear that enchantingly, mesmerizing voice of hers, and it calmed any worries he'd had about her. However, there was still something lurking in the darkness that he just couldn't pinpoint. Hopefully she would be far enough away that Fuwa wouldn't be a problem. At least she could have that little bit of a vacation, in a sense.

* * *

Now that he thought more on it, he realized that she'd healed rather quickly when they were children. He'd never really seen the injuries before, when she'd bled, so it did come as a bit of a shock when he saw that blue line after he'd slapped her. Although the occurrence was very strange, he'd searched it on the internet and discovered that there were rare people out there that actually did have blue blood. However, he honestly didn't realize that said individuals healed like normal people and their blood absolutely did not shimmer. Not to mention the fact that said individuals had a strange blue hue to their skin, and multiple health problems considering that their blood was not properly oxygenating.

There were a lot of things he would never admit that he didn't know about her. After all, in his mind, he was the leading expert on Kyoko. It didn't matter that there was at least one other out there that knew infinitely more than he could ever dream of. Like how her onyx-black tail would shimmer in the moonlight under the waves and sparkle like tiny black diamonds, how her hair would move under the water like perfect strands of silk on the wind, or how the fins of her tail feathered out elegantly like those of a Siamese Fighting fish. No, Sho would never know how exquisite she was unless she told him, and her hidden guardian would certainly **never** reveal something like that.

He would make certain that Sho would go blissfully unaware of the treasure that he threw away or maybe not. It wouldn't hurt to point out that she was equally as beautiful when she was portraying one of those inelegant land dwellers. It was laughable that Sho saw himself as even a semblance of worthy of someone like her. There was no competition, he wasn't even the same species.

"Something wrong?" He was asked.

He shook his head. "No, just thought of something interesting." He smirked.

The other just nodded knowingly and continued what he was doing.

* * *

She had thought, at some point along the way, that her stay in Karuizawa would be at least a little enjoyable, relaxing, but _no~_ that would be _too~_ easy. That would be asking entirely too much. Instead she had to deal with the cockroach infestation that decided to follow her from Tokyo. Oh and it couldn't be just that, no. She was having this weird feeling like she was being watched, just like over the weekend when she went for her ocean swim. To top everything off, she had to endure Shoko-san in the hot spring. Wasn't it bad enough that she already felt inferior when it came to her body? Now she had to see firsthand exactly how inadequate she really was.

When she emerged from the onsen, she was pulled from her negative thoughts by that strange feeling again. The one she'd had while playing in the ocean, and the one she'd felt walking by the café. Okay... and that one that she'd felt that day that Sho had hit her. Then there was that familiar scent, the one that had wafted near her quite a few times when she was playing in Tokyo. She stopped and looked at him and his group out of curiosity. Anything that irritated Sho was actually pretty entertaining at the moment, at least he wasn't pointing out any of _**her**_ flaws.

Before she knew it, a strange male was standing in front of her, fingering her wet hair, caressing her cheek, and murmuring little compliments to her in a voice that made her practically freeze on the spot. "Hey... It seems we meet again..." He purred.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember meeting you today at all." She said, a little confused.

"Ahh... **We** certainly didn't meet... But our eyes **did** meet, right?"

"That expression is nice... Alert... It's rather becoming..." He sighed out. "In a yukata, with wet hair...It's erotic." He purred.

She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she wasn't sure whether or not if it was a good one or a bad one. He'd actually made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, as if she were being hunted by a very cunning predator. She was stunned, at least until Sho thumped her head and started insulting her. Which in turn, brought back her overwhelming desire to drown him and feed him to a shark. _Well, maybe not... He'd probably give the poor thing indigestion_.

After many denials and protests that she and he were not romantically associated nor, according to her, would they ever be. Reino smirked.

"Too bad she's not. You planned on taking everything from Fuwa. Ne, Reino?" Miroku pointed out to his companion.

"It doesn't really matter whether she's Sho's or not." He smirked. "Her being that, doesn't matter." He glanced at Sho.

_You are not worthy of her. _He thought possessively to himself as they watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"It serves you right. I told you to stay away from her." He commented as he helped his friend stand.

Reino chuckled. "There's just something about her, that I can't resist." He admitted.

Miroku shook his head. "I can imagine. You should probably stay away from her anyway. Especially if this is going to turn into a routine of yours." He advised, referring to the sound beating that Fuwa had given him.

Reino snickered then winced in pain. "Something tells me she would be worth the trouble." He told him as he limped to the path that led out of the small forest.

Miroku shook his head. "**If** you could survive all of the trouble she has the potential to bring your way." He answered knowingly.

Reino smirked. "No **normal** man will ever have her."

Miroku laughed. "Well, I can safely say that you are the farthest from normal that I've ever met, but you honestly have no idea how true your statement is. No offense, but you're going to need to be a bit more unique to travel that road, Reino."

Reino was quiet for the rest of the trip down the path that led to the hotel. He looked up at his friend as the entered the elevator. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Something I should know Miroku?"

Miroku was silent, pondering exactly what he should tell. Could he trust his friend **that** much? "There's something you **should** know."

Reino glanced at him expectantly. Could what he had to say, have something about the similar auras that his best friend, and the young woman he was attracted to shared?

Miroku sighed. "If someone told you it was possible to live forever, what would you do?"

Reino gave him a confused look, then chuckled. "Really?"

Miroku nodded.

"I would probably tell them they were stupid. Why would anyone want to live on this plane for eternity? Something like that is nonsensical. Why would anyone want to live while those around them passed on and left them behind?" He leaned against the wall of the elevator as the floors ticked by. "No... I'm pretty sure I would turn them down, if something like that was possible."

Miroku let out a visible sigh of relief.

"Besides, what better way to torment others and have fun, than haunting them?" He chuckled.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and prepared to get off on their floor. "I suppose I can understand your view." He smiled as they exited to their room. The foundation to tell his secret was laid.

"So what has that got to do with anything we were discussing?" Reino asked with genuine curiosity. It wasn't that he wasn't able to see the memories of his friend, he just chose not to. He trusted Miroku and would like to believe that he trusted him enough not to invade his privacy in such a way.

As they entered their hotel room, Miroku turned and locked their door, making sure to latch the extra lock so they wouldn't be interrupted by the other band members unexpectedly. "Take off your shirt. Show me the injuries Fuwa caused." He turned and commanded his friend.

Reino nodded and carefully removed his coat and shirt.

The bruising was already pretty bad and Miroku could clearly see that he had a couple of broken ribs. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pocket-knife, unfolded it and dragged it across his bare palm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled in a panicked, pain-ridden voice.

Miroku lifted the injured palm, and Reino's eyes went wide as he watched the viscous blue fluid ooze from the wound. "Hold still." He commanded.

Reino was so shocked, he couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to. He watched as his friend slathered what seemed to be his own blood on his broken torso, and nearly passed out when he realized that the pain had instantly left. He looked down to notice that the bruising was gone and he could now breathe normally, as if he'd never been beaten. _"Wh-What just happened?"_ He breathed out quietly as he watched Miroku wrap his wounded hand with a small hand towel.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and sat next to him. "It's just the effect that our kind has on land dweller physiology." He told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Land dweller? What does that even mean?" Reino asked with furrowed brow.

Miroku took his hand. "See for yourself Reino. I prefer to keep something like this quiet, for my sake and the little fake angel."

Reino nodded and opened his mind, delving into what Miroku was willingly showing him.

_{Water, so much water. He could see clearly. There was nothing obstructing his vision or covering his face. He felt the band of a small scabbard, that contained a diver's knife, strapped around his left bicep. He saw colors that he'd never seen before on land, and heard strange beautiful sounds. It was the voice of a female. She was singing beneath the water. _

_Long, flowing, elegant black fins caressed the water in her wake. Her shimmering black scales, glistened like small, black, diamond chips. Her short, raven, hair flowed about her like strands of silk on the wind. Her perfect, uninterrupted porcelain skin, contrasted with the deep blue environment around her. _

_He watched as she cracked open some mussels that she'd found in a small bed. He was dazzled by a triumphant smile, sparkling golden eyes filled with glee, and a stunningly gorgeous, perfect body as she twirled. It would appear that Miroku wasn't the only one hiding something. Akazukin-chan looked like a goddess. He chuckled inwardly at the thought. How very unfortunate for Fuwa. _

_A strange, annoying sound, like that of bubbling water came from behind. He watched as she fled to safety like a streak of black lightening. He turned to see his own shimmering, striped golden tail, with fins as equally impressive as the female he'd watched. Blond hair wisped past his face and behind him, revealing two humanoid figures clad in neoprene, carrying scuba tanks on their backs.}_

"Do you understand now?" Miroku asked as he pulled his hand away.

Reino nodded. "Your secrets will die with me, friend. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you..." Miroku murmured. Reino was the first land dweller he'd ever told.

Reino glanced at his friend after flopping back onto the bed. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen or heard."

Miroku nodded. "Her blood is blue... _Like mine_."

"Does that mean something special?" Reino asked, sitting up partially and propping on his elbows.

Miroku sighed out and nodded. "It means that she can have children. Our kind of children and land dweller children. It also means that she and her children can live in water or on land."

Reino laughed. "I suppose that's a plus... If that's what you're looking for."

Miroku shook his head, with a furrowed brow. "Our kind can never find that out. They would take her and use her as a breeder... _against her will_. They would pick her mates for her, lock her away, and only allow a chosen few to be with her, with no feelings involved. What would make things even more difficult for her is her unique appearance. Her black scales and hair, her golden eyes. They would literally breed her until death, trying to bring others into the world with her traits."

Reino grimaced. "I don't mean to offend your kind Miroku, but that's barbaric."

Miroku nodded and raked his fingers through his hair. "That's why I left. We don't get to choose. Only the commoner's have that luxury. I suppose that's why she's here in Japan." He surmised.

"May I ask why it's that way?" Reino asked curiously.

Miroku let out a wry chuckle. "I suppose tradition, possibly infiltration. Maybe they even think that the population isn't vast enough. I honestly couldn't tell you the real answer behind everything. I can only tell you what I know. What I was told as a child, when they decided to tell me what my blood meant for me, and what I witnessed when they took my older sister when she reached breeding age."

"Like I said, no one will find out from me. So you and Akazukin-chan are safe for now. I do think that this is something she should know though. She won't always have others around to protect her or keep her secrets." Reino warned.

Miroku flopped back onto the bed and groaned. "Yeah, but how exactly do I go about doing that? Judging from her behavior with you and Fuwa, she may not be very accepting when it comes to another male in her life."

Reino cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, but you have an advantage over all of us. You, my friend, are like her."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

By the gods, not only did she have the tiny problem of Miroku needing to talk to her, she was holding a gem-stone so infused with darkness that it was quite possibly cursed. How was he supposed to handle this situation with the beautiful, landlocked mermaid? How was he supposed to know that she had a lion on standby as a protector? A very possessive lion. The images that flooded his mind as the man grabbed him, stunned and terrified him. This was a man of whom one did not play with in any shape or form. Miroku would be in for a very difficult time if he needed to go through this one to get to her.

Honestly? He really didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to say that her fairy didn't exist, that he was only a very troubled little boy, but who was he to say something like _**that**_ to a _**mermaid**_. Only days ago, he didn't even think those existed, but Miroku had opened his eyes to an entirely new world. He would definitely need to let his friend know of this new development. Perhaps Miroku could approach her next time he observed her. Well, maybe not. It had been a complete coincidence that he'd even been at the beach last time, and the glorious scene had been disrupted by oblivious scuba divers. He chuckled inwardly at the anxiety that he'd felt during that little foray into his friend's memory.

The revelation had actually explained a lot. He was shy when it came to females of his kind. Not so much with land dwelling females, they were easily attracted and just as easy to please if the male is attractive enough. So shallow of them. He wondered exactly how difficult it would be to woo this particular female, and would something like that require a lifetime commitment. He shivered a little at that thought. No, not normally from what his friend had told him. Would it be too rude to inquire on the mating habits of merfolk? How exactly did they do the deed? Now his curiosity was fueled by his random, dirty thoughts.

"Don't even ask, Reino..." Miroku snarled a little as he shot him a side-glance.

Reino's eyes went wide, and he choked a little on the drink he'd been nursing. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied innocently.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just internet search dolphins. It'll answer the question you're obviously thinking about... And don't deny it, it was written all over your face." He downed the last of his drink and left for his hotel room.

Reino chuckled and pulled out his phone, out of curiosity. _"Hmm, you learn something new everyday."_ He murmured, staring at his phone and blushing a bit. Curiosity sated.

* * *

Ikebana, the art of arranging flowers. One that knows the Tea Ceremony, usually is very familiar with this particular form of art, along with the meanings of the flowers they are working with. What she was looking at, at the moment, were white camellias surrounding a single red, with a small envelope that had her name beautifully written on it.

**Share with me a secret beneath the waves. I'll wait for you after work. -M**

She glanced up and looked around her. The dressing room was empty. She poked her head out the door and looked down the hall, both ways. Also empty. _Does Mōko-san know my secret?_ She shook her head at the thought. _Mōko-san would have definitely said something, and she would have been upset with me for keeping that secret from her_, but this was one piece of advice her mother had given her, that she would definitely take to heart, she would not share this particular secret with anyone. She needed to discover the identity of this person, and make certain they could be trusted.

She sighed and quickly put the card, with the envelope in her bag. The flowers, she would leave in her dressing room. They were very pretty, and spruced everything up, and it would just be too cumbersome carrying them home or wherever she would need to go after work to talk to this person.

_**~xoxo~**_

This was the right place. He wasn't sure when she would be finished with her scenes. He didn't wish to disturb her while she was working, which was precisely why he was pacing back and forth nervously, and checking his appearance every now and then.

He groaned inwardly, thinking of what Reino had warned him of. _How could he be so inept with females? Even the land dwelling females would be offended with his behavior._ He really hoped that Kyoko didn't see **him** in the same light.

* * *

Kyoko stopped in place, and watched the tall, blond pacing back and forth like a caged animal. She cocked her head in curiosity. _He seems familiar. Oh... He's the beagle's friend._ She groaned a little. _What is he doing here? Wait, why is he acting like he's nervous? Could it be... Don't judge, Kyoko._ She told herself as she approached the distracted male.

"Excuse me..." She lightly tapped his arm and she noticed that he flinched. "Aren't you the beagle's friend?" She glanced around nervously, hoping that Reino wasn't there.

Ocean-blue stared into wide, molten gold. He smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... Yeah..." He noticed how she was glancing around. "Don't worry, I didn't bring him with me." He assured her. "Um... Did you get the flowers?"

She nodded. "What did you mean by the message?" She asked a little cautiously, remembering what Ren had told her... Deny everything, even if it's the truth. She wasn't sure if this one could be trusted, considering who he associated with.

"Hmm, can we discuss that somewhere a little more private?" He leaned in a whispered in her ear. "It's not for land walker ears."

She nodded stiffly with wide eyes. "O-Okay..." _So, he does know._

"I know a nice little restaurant that has the freshest sashimi." He felt entirely more relaxed now that the initial shock of speaking to her was over. "OH!" He bowed to her. "My name is Miroku. Sorry for not properly introducing myself."

She furrowed her brow and nodded, then returned the bow. "Thank you Miroku-san. My name is Kyoko. It's nice to meet you too." _Okay, maybe he isn't as bad as the beagle._ She smiled softly as she thought of the flowers he sent her. "And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. I decided to keep them in my dressing room to brighten it up."

He was still a little stunned by that brilliantly, beautiful smile as they exited the building to catch a cab. "So... How long have you been in Tokyo?" He asked as they settled into the cab and sped to their destination.

Her look darkened a bit, and surprised him. She sighed and swatted away the bad thoughts. "I came with a childhood friend a couple years ago. I wanted to support them in their dream to become a recognized musician. I lived in Kyoto most of my life with that friend's parents." She explained, it seemed easier talking about it lately, at least since she had told Mōko-san everything.

He could actually relate to her being raised by people other than her birth-parents. He nodded. "I left my adoptive family when they came for my sister four years ago._ (He let slip.)_ I've been with Reino for three. I suppose you could say that he's like a brother to me, like Fuwa is for you." He told her casually.

She furrowed her brow in thought, then giggled. Her laugh, like pleasant little bells in his ears. She turned to him with the most radiant smile. "Thank you... I never really thought of it that way. I suppose he is more like a horribly, spoiled brother."

He laughed, returning the smile. "And mine is the weird, awkward one." He paused, noticing that they were closer to their destination. "So... Have they always been from Kyoto?" He asked hoping that she'd say yes. It would be terrible if they were merfolk too. It would mean that at some point they would be retrieving her.

She knew his question was a little more loaded than outsiders would believe. His question was asking her if the Fuwas were like her and him. "They're an old family in Kyoto. They have a traditional ryokan that has been passed down in the family through several generations. I suppose my mother felt it was the most stable environment for me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

He was polite. He seemed sweet, and what he had told her about their culture terrified her. She loved the freedom of swimming in the ocean, but she would definitely take his advice and keep it to a minimum. He'd even offered her the use of his private swimming pool that was more like a very deep, giant, salt-water aquarium. When she asked how he could afford something like that, he explained that he'd sold quite a few of the treasures he'd discovered and accumulated on his own excursions, and gave her the name of a reputable buyer. Being in the entertainment industry, it wouldn't be so unusual to rid herself of the occasional jeweled necklace or diamond encrusted ring. He explained that women often received such gifts from overzealous fans that sent them as secret admirers, but she should only sell off no more that two or three every month or someone would suspect something a little off.

That was a few months and a few _outings_ ago. They were becoming very good _friends_, and Reino was definitely the weird brother as he had described him. She had met Kuu Hizuri, the Happy Grateful Party was a smashing success, and she was a little over a month into her role as Natsu. Valentine's Day was close at hand, and she wanted to do something special for the special people in her life. Ren, for how he'd helped her countless times, even if he did make her heart beat erratically, but that was neither here nor there, he was a land dweller and he would most likely think she was a freak if she'd ever revealed herself to him, and he would probably hate her forever, but that didn't mean she would stop admiring him from a distance. She wanted to give something special to Miroku for helping her out, advising her, teaching her about their culture, and becoming a very dear friend to her. Goodness help her, she even wished to give something to Reino in return for him encouraging Miroku to meet with her in the first place.

For Ren, it had been the cutest little sheep pillow. She couldn't help herself, it was just so cute and she couldn't resist the purchase for his birthday gift. He didn't like chocolate and she'd noticed that his sweet-tooth was negligible, so she decided on something a bit more sophisticated for his palate, wine gelée.

Reino didn't want anything to do with the frilly feelings of the holiday. She tried to do his chocolate as negatively as possible. He seemed to enjoy the feelings of pure malice, just as her own little grudges, so she'd enlisted their assistance in creating his gift. Poorly made chocolates. Well, as poorly as she could make them, which actually wasn't that bad.

Miroku was a bit more difficult. She wanted to give him something that reminded him of the secret they shared. Something from the ocean, but everything she found was either too childish, too feminine, or too disturbing. She was not about to give him a dried starfish, coral, or sand-dollar on a necklace. It would be too much like hanging the corpse of a dead animal on one's neck. She'd shivered at that disgusting thought. Finally, after much thought and almost infinite searching, she'd found several pieces of men's jewelry made with polished sea glass, and that is what she'd decided on. She had just the perfect piece in her own collection. It was almost the exact color of his eyes and would do wonderfully on a simple leather strap, wrapped decoratively in some gold wire, she'd had left over from making Princess Rosa, her throne.

* * *

When he saw her with those two boxes, he was curious so, he followed her. What he'd seen had made him more angry than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He was on the verge of releasing all of his rage, when he saw the tall blond wrap her in a hug and kiss her forehead as a thank you. He couldn't help himself. He came forward and confronted her with her slight against him while the pair stood in witness to his anger and shameful behavior.

"He was your enemy until a few months ago, and now he captures you so easily." Sho snarled.

She glared at him. "_**He**_... Was never _**My**_ enemy." She corrected him, referring to Miroku.

Sho flinched at her proclamation. "You leave yourself to open, now he's barged right in." He said disgustedly.

She glanced at Miroku with a soft smile that shocked Sho. "Well, you can hardly be blameless. Had it not been for you, we would have never met."

His fists and teeth clenched in anger, and was cut off from whatever he was going to say when Aki Shoko had interrupted and decided to pull him out of the situation before he did anything damaging to his career. There were security cameras on the group of teens, unlike when he'd hit her in his dressing room.

"_Stupid, selfish, arrogant dirt-walker... I should have drowned you when we were children..."_ She growled.

She felt a male hand on her shoulder and a light chuckle in her ear. _"Is he really worth something like that? You're so far above him, it's ridiculous."_

Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "Not really. I was just thinking how unfortunate it is that I'm stuck with him as a kind of brother."

Miroku chuckled.

"I'm heading to the lounge. You have about 20 minutes before the interview. See you there." Reino gave the pair a mischievous smirk, and waved as he left through the large double-doors.

Miroku held out his hand. "Can I walk with you." He asked a little sweetly.

She glanced at his hand and blushed a little before nodding and placing her hand in his.

* * *

He wasn't really sure what had happened during that kiss that he'd forced on her. He remembered going to the studio to give her the flowers, and piss her off so that she wouldn't forget who she really belonged to. He remembered irritating Tsuruga, which was always an added bonus, but after his lips touched her's, it was all a little hazy. His lungs felt scratchy, he tasted blood in his mouth, and he remembered how Kyoko's eyes changed to something incredibly frightening. It seemed almost as if they glowed, and then there was the small fact that he'd felt dizzy, lightheaded, and weak. The next thing he remembered was awakening to a worried Aki Shoko in the emergency room.

The doctor gave both Sho and Aki a strange look. It was the first time he'd ever encountered something so strange. Why would anyone want to mouth-kiss a poisonous sea creature? He wasn't sure of what kind, and was definitely not going to ask. One never knew with these eccentric entertainers, and their strange habits. Whatever exotic fish it had been, they certainly didn't have the antivenin for it. He'd made sure of it when he'd swabbed the residue from the boy's lips and gave it to the lab to examine.

The boy would just have to wait it out. Dizziness, muscular weakness, temporary paralysis, temporary loss of the control of his bodily functions. The boy was certainly in for a very embarrassing afternoon. His body would survive, but he wasn't sure if his pride would. The ER Doctor supposed that it would just be a lesson for the boy to learn on his own. At least he wouldn't be trying to kiss that dangerous fish in his collection again. _Weirdo VK singers..._ He huffed and shook his head as he left the room.

It would be a day that Shotaro would think made sense later in life. Mermaid venom was not meant to kill, only incapacitate. How else would such a seemingly delicate creature subdue a muscled, seafaring, healthy young male? Although, the venom doesn't come with each bite, it is released upon will. Not every human makes a good meal for merfolk, and one just didn't go poisoning other creatures willy-nilly when protecting oneself. Like most creatures when threatened, there comes a warning and then the strike. Even the meek little rabbit will bite if cornered.

* * *

The thing that put the topper on her Valentine's Day, as if there couldn't possibly be more, was that _thank you_ kiss that Ren had laid on her to take her mind off of that ass Sho. It wouldn't have been so distracting if he'd kissed her anywhere, but where he had. _*sigh*_ Let me shed a bit of light on merperson physiology for a moment. A merperson's gill-slits are very sensitive to stimulation. When they have their legs, they have all of the necessary parts; however, when they are in their true form their gill-slits serve an additional purpose. They make up for what is hidden and very protected in the transformation. They are not **_usually_** meant to be kissed, caressed or licked. It would just be rude and invasive, without consent.

Kyoko's gill-slits were hidden in that very sensitive little spot on her neck, near her ears as they are on all merfolk, and it just so happens that kissing that spot can cause some very, very deliciously erotic feelings to shiver up and down a merperson's spine, something extremely similar to a land dweller's oral gratification. So, not to be rude, but not only did Ren give her her first kiss as Corn later on, but as Ren... he was unknowingly the holder of her _**very first**_ sexual experience. Which is the primary and only reason she could not focus that day. So no, she was not blowing his kiss out of proportion as he'd thought. If he'd only known the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

She felt awful about it, but that one little taste... it was so strange. Dare she think that he actually tasted good? Not as a potential mate, but more of a food source. Miroku smiled knowingly at her stressed confession. Of course he knew, he spent the first part of his life as an ocean dweller. What she was telling him, was no surprise. Merfolk were predators and Landfolk were part of the food chain... Under normal circumstances. However, these were not their normal circumstances. They both needed to curb that particular craving in order to coexist with these beings.

"I have just the solution." He told her as he circled her in the depths of his pool/aquarium, that connected via a small tunnel to a small cove nearby. "A couple of _**very**_ rare steaks, raw in fact. Not the exact same, but very close." He smirked. "Nice, juicy, and _**very**_ bloody."

"That sounds perfect." She purred, running her tongue over her deceptively sharp teeth, and sending shivers down his spine.

He quickly rose to the surface, using the excuse that he was going to make dinner. She turned away and blushed at the view of his bare backside when his scales turned to foam. It was all for the best. Had she looked when he grabbed his towel, she would have seen the impressive arousal she'd been responsible for. Certainly it had been somewhat out of obvious view, but it was still something that was evident and he was certain that neither of them were quite ready for something that binding yet. He hadn't even really told her how he felt deeply for her yet, and he wasn't certain if she even saw him that way. He wasn't going to be a barbarian and just take her without her consent, as was their custom. He wanted _**her**_ to choose.

* * *

Time passes quickly, and a beautiful sea-maiden was given a task by her boss, to care of a broken, fairy prince in disguise. Her suitor was not pleased by the fact that she would be performing a secret task, but hid it well. He accepted it. She was an actress after all, and he resigned himself to the knowledge that there would most likely be other parts, movies, and acts that she couldn't discuss with him. It was the same way for the band after they'd decided to go off on their own and not make use of the talents of others to get by. He understood the secrecy completely.

"Just make sure to lock both your doors if you decide to relax." He reminded her, as they took one last little outing at the cove near his home. "I worry about you being around others, where I can't protect you myself." He confessed, caressing her cheek as they swam out into the deep ocean.

She blushed, and gave him a quick nod, then smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me, Miroku. I'll make sure to stay safe."

They would spend the rest of their day off swimming, hunting, and scavenging the old wreckages for treasures that were too difficult to find for air-breathers. Had she not loved acting so much, she would have just lived off of the money she got from selling her treasures. She'd already been able to pay off her acting classes, and she was almost finished paying off her private school. No one really suspected anything regarding her financial security, she was a hard worker and had been known to hold several jobs.

* * *

She'd been trying to avoid the feelings that she harbored for two very specific men in her life. She had no intention of following her heart for either of them. She'd been wounded before and didn't want to taint the friendships she shared with either of them. She didn't want them to turn on her as Sho had done. She didn't want to end up hating them or herself in the end.

She was somewhat forced to deal with her feelings for Miroku when he'd informed her that he and the band would have to leave for New York. They had been given a recording contract and a concert series to open for in the US. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone, but he'd entrusted her with the key to his seaside home and the lovely private beach that came with it. She didn't need to know that he'd told the security company that his close friend would be staying there, and watching over the house occasionally, while he was gone. Certainly they would stay in touch, but it still twisted in her gut like an angry eel.

The next situation where she was forced to deal with her feelings, was the night that Ren had lost control and fought to protect her from the small band of thugs, that found her exceptionally appealing. She'd spent three hours in the tub that night trying to sort herself. Everything was made obvious and pushed forward the following days when a car stunt he was performing had gone awry, and she ran to his side. Her mesmerizing, soft voice pulled him from his prison and her soft touch warmed his soul. She was a beacon in a storm.

* * *

She honestly didn't know what she did to deserve this. Well, maybe she did a little bit. The ranting ass was scolding her for her relationships with Miroku and Ren. She was beginning to deeply regret not drowning him when they were children. Maybe even a bit remorseful that her venom wasn't deadly, like a sea snake's.

He'd accused her of poisoning him, and honestly she really couldn't wipe the small smirk that came with the memory, from her lips. Well, that's what he deserved for doing something like that to someone that wasn't willing, and she would do it again many times over if given the opportunity. He should actually be happy that she didn't literally lose herself and eat the flesh from his face.

She turned to him and cut off his rant. "Shut up Shotaro, I'm hungry." _and he'd better fix this before I do_. She grinned wolfishly at the thought.

He furrowed his brow. She'd never really been that pushy. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "Well, what do you want?"

That scary gold in her eyes that he'd only seen once before, glittered and glowed. "Sashimi, beef and fish. I don't care what you get for yourself, but if your going to make me endure your bullshit before I have to go to work, the least you could do is have a little courtesy and treat me to dinner."

_When did she start eating raw meat?_ He nodded and gave directions to his driver. His parents didn't raise a complete savage. He turned to her and sat back in his seat. "So what's your relationship with that drummer from Vie Ghoul?"

She sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. "We're friends that have a lot in common. Not that it's any of your business." She groused.

He scowled. "Like you and Tsuruga?" He spat out.

She laughed. "Tsuruga-san and I are so completely different it's laughable. Do you really think someone like him would want to be with someone like me?" It hurt her own heart to say something like that, but she actually believed it. The thought made her completely miserable. It wasn't like she wasn't attracted to either of them. Even if Miroku had told her many times that she was an exceptional specimen of their kind, it didn't mean that she was exceptional enough to attract someone like Ren or Miroku, in her mind.

"What do you mean, someone like you?" He asked with furrowed brow, not sure he actually wanted to hear her explanation.

She chuckled wryly. "Come on Sho, you've made it quite clear that I'm not good enough for anyone to fall in love with. For Kami's sake, even my own mother made that clear. It would be ridiculous for me to even consider entertaining the thought of **ever** having anyone like **that** in my life." _Unless it was for breeding purposes like Miroku told me about._ _Although, the only thing they'd want me for is my bloodline._ She still didn't understand the depth of her uniqueness. The ride to the restaurant and their dinner conversation had been killed by her statement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

She was completely mortified that Ren had seen her in the car with that ass. _Yes, I should have drowned him when we were children._ She groused. Now she would have to face Ren as Setsuka or... should she say she would have to face Cain? She honestly didn't know what was worse. To make matters more difficult for her, she hadn't been able to reach Miroku for a few days and she was somewhat worried about him. He usually gave her a call when it was nighttime for her. Not only that, the security personnel at Miroku's place were treating her as if she belonged there. Not that something like that was a bad thing, just very strange. Well, perhaps not, he did tell her that he wouldn't be returning to Japan for at least six months, but he did promise to call her and _**that**_ was something that she knew he wouldn't forget to do.

When she reached her dressing room for Box R, she noticed a gaggle of various girls that she worked with, standing at her door. The small crowd parted for her as the Red Sea did for Moses and revealed the most gorgeous flower arrangement sitting on the dressing table, with a card on it meant for her. Flowers of various types arranged and practically screaming the words, _"I love you!"_ and _"I miss you!"_, as they sat on that table. The card message reading: _**Sometimes the past comes to greet us. Let your heart guide you and let it protect you. -M**_

She swallowed thickly and fought back the tears. The message from the card and the meaning of the flowers didn't match. He was trying to tell her something very important and she knew it. _Sometimes the past comes to greet us..._ Was he telling her that the others were hunting him? Possibly looking for her too? She shook her head. No, they didn't even know about her as far as she knew. As far as anyone knew, but her mother and Miroku, she was a land dweller. _Does Reino know?_ She shook her head again. _Reino would never tell._ _To him, Miroku is a brother._ _He would never betray him like that. _Of that she was certain. He was nothing like Sho. He could be trusted, but what did Miroku mean by _Let your heart guide you and let it protect you_? Well, at least she knew he was still alive.

By the time she'd reached the caravan and sat in Ten-san's makeup chair, her anxiety had doubled. By the time she'd stood in front of the door to the hotel room, where she would finally meet with Cain, it had quadrupled. It took a Herculean effort to calm herself and pull on the mask. When she finally entered the room, she had completely calmed herself, cleared her mind of everything but the task at hand and just enjoyed the simple banter between her and Cain. Unfortunately she didn't realize the conversation **he'd** had with Sho, and she certainly didn't expect anyone to call her personal number. She had a feeling that it was most certainly not Miroku, considering the cryptic message he'd sent her with the flowers, so the only one that it could possibly be, was the flaming ass that was her unwanted pseudo-brother, that had no idea what the concept of boundaries meant.

Before she even realized it, her phone was laying on the floor across the room and she was flat on her back, with one of the men she felt deeply for, hovering above her.

_**~xoxo~**_

It was a strange glow from her golden eyes, beneath those pale-blue lenses, and a sudden and brief shimmer on her skin that had surprised him. Surprised him sufficiently to bring down his guard, and distract him enough for him to soon find himself flat on his back, with her lithe body atop his. He couldn't help but think that she felt as light as a feather, and the warmth of her thighs around his waist could be felt through his shirt. Not to mention the fact that she was deceptively strong. _God, she's so sexy._

_**~xoxo~**_

She debated on whether she should incapacitate him with a tiny bit of her venom, as Miroku had suggested if she ever felt threatened. She decided against it. She didn't mind doing that to teach Sho a valuable lesson, but she honestly didn't want to do that to Ren. She opted for shocking him instead. She unzipped his shirt and ran her hands up his torso. _So smooth and firm, I want to touch him more._ She thought, remembering that kiss he'd given her on Valentine's Day. Her eyes narrowed sexily and she felt him shiver, just barely. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, placing her breasts just in his line of sight, making him want to pull her to him and bury himself in her.

After giving him the hickey, it filled her own mind with thoughts of how wonderful it would be if he actually returned the favor. Wondering exactly how intense something like that would be if just a little kiss was so exciting, she became distracted, and soon found herself beneath him, anticipating what was to come. The first hickey was on the uppermost swell of her breast, and was quite pleasant. The next was exactly what she'd been hoping for.

_**~xoxo~**_

He was shocked by her reaction to the one on her neck. He'd never expected her to be _**that**_ sensitive, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him. It had only made him want to continue, especially after hearing that delicious little erotic moan, watching her skin flush, how her eyes dilated, how her breathing became heavy, how her lithe legs wrapped tightly around him, and the little beads of perspiration that glistened on her skin. He'd never in his life seen a woman react to a hickey like _**that**_, and he most certainly had never tumbled over that edge giving one either, but _**this**_ time things were _**very**_ different.

He gently kissed the little red spot on her neck, and she shivered from over-stimulation. _I love you, Kyoko._ He sighed contentedly, pulling her tightly to him as they drifted off, clinging to each other.

The thing about merfolk when they change, it seems like magic, but as science would explain, it would be a series of bodily impulses where certain things are rerouted, closed off, and shifted. Tiny cells on the skin secret a fluid that hardens into their scales, almost how land walkers grow hair or fingernails, but more quickly. The tail bone quickly elongates, while white blood cells shorten and quickly reform the legs. Fingers become webbed, and feet become flipper-like fins. Where the hip and tail meet, a rigid dorsal fin, made from the cartilage in the spine, forms on the back. All of these things happen in mere moments, perfected by eons of evolution and practice, _**not magic**_. Just another dazzling display of nature's wonders, like the chameleon, the mutable rain frog, or the mimic octopus.

The part of their brain that contains the ability for psychokinesis has also developed over these many ages, so no... the water seen floating through the air as she filled the coffee pot while cooking their breakfast, _**was not magic either**_. It was only the product of a very well developed brain, doing something it always did when distractedly thinking about something that she was ashamed to admit, that she wasn't ashamed that it had happened, and blushing so brightly that one would actually think that her skin sparkled and she would burst into flames at any given moment, that morning after.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Hours before Kyoko's experience with Cain/Ren/Kuon _(Oh, just pick one and it'll work.)_, across the ocean, in New York, one would find a troubled young man drinking a coffee he didn't want, and contemplating what needed to be done. He shouldn't have taken her out on that last little outing before he'd left. He was cursing himself for not telling her what he'd suspected and just leaving her side, but it was the only thing he thought he could do to keep her safe. He'd transferred the house to her name and informed the security company to keep a close watch for anyone but her, and for stalkers, but was that enough? He didn't tell her at the time, because he didn't want her to worry herself about it, about him.

Calling her would be too risky. He hadn't spoken to her in days and he was sure she'd be worried about him. It was in her nature. Whether he was just a friend or a lover, she would worry herself to the point of distraction and she needed her focus to stay safe. He leaned to his friend in this very public place and asked for the favor.

Reino nodded in understanding. Understanding of why they were in plain sight so much. It was necessary to keep all eyes on them, at all times for Miroku's safety. The flowers he would send for him, were to convey his sentiment, and the message would serve as a warning that they had been, and were being watched. Through their stalking of his best friend, Akazukin-chan had been possibly discovered. Both he and Miroku decided that as long as the others concentrated on him, there was the chance she was still safe from their kind. He'd assured Miroku that the Lion and the kitten would serve as very good guardians, whether she appreciated it or not. Miroku wasn't sure if he did or not though. The thought of one's rivals guarding your treasure doesn't sit well with anyone, but what choice did he have? Being there with her, would put them both at risk.

"_I prefer not to leave you alone for this, Miroku."_ Reino whispered.

Miroku shook his head and glanced at someone sitting across the room in the coffee shop. _"It's too late for that, Reino. I was careless."_ He told him as he stood up. _"Just make sure you send that message for me. It's very important."_ He reminded as he grabbed his coffee cup, and left his friend sitting helplessly in the coffee shop.

One hour later, one would find Reino paying cash for a beautiful flower arrangement and requesting a specific card message for it. He paid in cash and only signed the name as M. The only thing he could do was watch her, for his best friend, from afar. He had no way of contacting her and knew that if he did, he could possibly ruin the sacrifice that Miroku had made for her. He could only hope that Miroku would find a way back to them soon.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, through the Straits of Gibraltar, near the tiny island of Santorini, in the Sea of Crete reside a strict community of merfolk that would literally kill to keep the bloodline pure and the breeding population under a tight fist. Land dwellers were taking too much from them by way of exploration, fishing, hunting, mining, and drilling for gases and oils, they didn't need to lose their population to them too. They were quickly catching up to the merfolk in technological advances, and although merfolk were well aware of genetic engineering, nothing can produce perfect, viable specimens like the way nature had originally intended. Admittedly the practice was barbaric, but the sooner the population was viable and the genetics were diverse enough, the sooner they could end the practice, and the breeding program, that had been enacted almost fifty years ago.

The striped male they had recently recovered was somewhat of a treasure, but what they truly needed was the black female. If they could acquire that one and breed her with the young, black, male, close to her own age, they currently had, it would provide the diversity they were looking for. One could only hope that the four they had observing her, would find an opportunity to capture her with minimal attention.

* * *

He wasn't sure of the mode of travel or how he'd reached his destination, or how he'd ended up in this room that provided him with anything he'd need. _How thoughtful of them._ He thought wryly. _It's the least they could do after drugging me like that._ He searched his body for marks or injuries. _Of course they wouldn't want to damage the merchandise._ He groused, just finally shaking off the last bits of haze caused by whatever they'd used on him. _Probably Sea Snake venom..._ The last thing he remembered was stepping out of the café, after asking Reino to send Kyoko those flowers. _Hopefully, she understood the message and kept safe and alert._

"And what do they call you?" He heard a female voice purr. He turned to find a female that was similar to him, that had been introduced into his environment through a hidden door.

"Not interested." He sneered, reclining on a lounge near a barred window, that he suspected would give him a shock if he ever tried to break free.

She looked at him curiously. "Does my appearance not please you?"

"Not interested... I don't love you." He clarified. _Shallow just like the others._

She looked at him in surprise. "Love? Why would one need _**that**_ for breeding? Isn't that something that only land dwellers require for that?"

"Just leave... You aren't going to get what you want from me." He reiterated. _Something to be said about love._ He rolled his eyes and faced away from her.

Her brow furrowed and she gave him a cute frown. "Fine, there's others that are willing." She told him as she tapped on the hidden door.

He chuckled wryly and gave a sad smile. "Then it would be better if you went to one of them."

She rolled her eyes and left.

As much as the thought pained him, he could only hope that she'd decided to mate with the land walker, Ren Tsuruga. They wouldn't want her if she were to be tainted by something like that, Love. As far as breeding went, females were far more impressionable than the males. If she were to fall in love with him, Miroku was certain they wouldn't be able to successfully breed her with another male. He was certain that either she or the infant would die during the birthing process, due to stress, or an egg wouldn't be released at all. At least that's what they'd told him when he'd said he wouldn't willingly breed with their females, and they'd implied when they'd tried to get him to tell them about Kyoko. Oh the things one learns when being completely belligerent or more accurately, the things one will reveal when they're desperate.

* * *

He'd been able to slip past, at the beginning, to send the flowers, but he really hadn't been so lucky lately. Did they truly believe that he would be shallow enough to betray his best friend, and spiritual-brother? He hoped the other three weren't stupid enough to mention her around him. As much as he would hate to do it he would either have to implicate the other fake angel or leave his three puppies behind. He chuckled at the reference. Even though Kyoko had called them that as a negative thing, he couldn't help but adopt the pet name for them. They did actually behave like puppies.

Okay, he knew what he was about to do would be the creepiest of creepy, but he really needed to get more information, other than just what his unusual sources were telling him. He knew that they hadn't made any moves on her yet, but he needed to know exactly how much was known about her and whether or not they knew the exact location of Miroku. He was aware of the vicinity, but what exactly could he do with that information? It wasn't like he could just take off, rent a submarine or scuba gear and forcibly take Miroku back. Besides, Miroku would definitely _**not**_ appreciate the gesture.

According to his contacts from the Sea of Crete, dead sailors and whatnot, not even Miroku knew exactly where he was, and that was an even bigger problem. Even if Miroku were able to escape, he wouldn't know which way to go. He chuckled at how he'd created those contacts. Merfolk had the most interesting spirits following them around, other merfolk and land dwellers alike. They were not a gentle species. The fact that they wanted Miroku and Kyoko for their breeding program worried him, even more. Not that something like that wasn't worrisome to begin with.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Decided to rearrange the storyline more than just a bit, so that a few things would make more sense and lead in properly. 8) Just giving a head's up so there's no confusion.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

_God, he is the perfect ass in a perfect storm._ Kyoko hated both Murasame and Manaka-chan. She could almost feel his eyes on her every time he looked her way and Manaka just couldn't keep her hands off of Cain. _Pathetic and disgusting._ She groused inwardly as she watched Manaka cling to Cain.

_I want to allow him in, tell him my secret... but..._ She shook the thought from her mind and mentally rearranged a few cables on the floor, causing Manaka to trip and fall flat on her face. Honestly, she could hardly wait until they traveled to Guam for the location shoot. She'd already sent word asking her mother for her signature for her passport. Little did she know that Saena would return everything she needed in addition to her Emancipation Documents only with the caveat that she meet her as soon as possible. There was so much her own mother had to tell her, warn her about, and protect her from.

* * *

Before she allowed Kyoko to take control of her life, she requested a meeting with her. The girl needed to know her heritage and the danger she was in at the moment. To say that the visit with her mother had been enlightening, would be an understatement. Kyoko hadn't realized exactly what Miroku meant when he stressed how unique she was until her mother removed the color contacts she'd been wearing, and stared back at her with pale-blue eyes. After that, she'd been informed that she dyed her hair frequently to hide the almost white roots. There were very few that looked like Kyoko, the male that had sired her had been one of them, and the very individual that died helping her mother escape.

When Saena had seen the raven-black hair and golden eyes of the one that had sacrificed himself, she knew that she had to find a way to keep her from the others finding her. She had no issues passing Kyoko to be raised by the Fuwas, her other offspring had also been fostered. It was just the way things worked in her former society for the few that had blue blood flowing through their veins.

The information that was unavailable to Miroku, due to the fact that he'd left so soon after puberty, was that out of one hundred merchildren born, less than five would have the coveted blue blood, and usually only one of them would be a female. The news drove home exactly how rare she really was, and her uniqueness now terrified her. Her advice to Kyoko was to take a mate of her own choice, as she had done with Todoh-san. Once she was bound to one not specifically picked for her, they would consider her unfit for breeding. She'd mentioned something about imprinting that Kyoko really didn't understand. Well, she'd just began to tune everything out, once mating and having children was mentioned.

She felt sick to her very core at the idea. It didn't settle well with her, the thought of using someone like that. First of all, she was worried about Miroku. She hadn't heard from him in a long while, nor Reino and she'd scoured the internet to find any news about their new contract and concert series, nothing. The security firm that cared for his home, behaved as if it were hers just shortly after they'd left. Secondly, she was worried about Ren. What would happen if they came for her and believed that he was a potential suitor, when he was only a friend? He had no interest in her, he had someone else he was in love with. Not only that, she would never burden him with that kind of commitment. If she was as unique as her mother had told her, what would they do to get to her? What would they do to those she cared about, and would they use their safety to lure her?

The constant worry about all of this was causing frequent anxiety attacks, and she was spending more and more time at the seaside home that housed the aquarium, during her down-time from work. It was the only thing that had the ability to calm her. Well... other than being in Ren's arms, but as thought before, she didn't wish to burden him with the complications of her life. It would appear to her, that he had enough of his own problems, judging from the nightmares he'd suffered when they were staying together as Cain and Setsu, not to mention his little bouts of darkness that sometimes engulfed him.

* * *

Well, at least she felt somewhat safe for the moment. Being Setsuka had its advantages. If she really thought about it, it was an excellent disguise. She and Ren had strolled through the lobby of LME and not a single soul recognized them, not even the idiot that had been ranting at the front desk, demanding to see her that first day. She suspected that was quite possibly why he'd kidnapped her at school and spouted his garbage about the Dark Moon Interview and her possibly dating Miroku.

She groaned at those thoughts. _Why would that asshole even care? No, no... I will not bring thoughts of that jackass to my personal happy place._ She reprimanded herself, sinking to the bottom of the tank, and enjoying the company of the small fish that had snuck in through the bars of the locked gate, that protected the entrance from the cove. She blushed fiercely, thinking of the end result, and brushed the tiny red mark that decorated her second gill-slit, on the left side of her neck. Okay, maybe she should thank him for causing that not-so-little instance. She smirked at how scandalized he would be if he'd only known what he'd caused. She giggled.

Okay, it was getting a little strange. Her new little friends were starting to get very worked up and excited. They were agitated and behaving like they were frightened of something.

_**CLANG... CLANG... CLANG...**_

_What is that?_ She thought, feeling the vibrations in the water. She quickly left the aquarium to check the security cameras in Miroku's Safe Room. Wrapped snuggly in only a fluffy towel, she closed and locked the door behind her, sat in the seat, and began checking the monitors like he'd shown her before he'd left. He blood ran cold, seeing the unfamiliar faces and shark-like tails. She quickly pressed the button that would close off the tunnel to the cove, and called the security team to let them know that someone was trying to break in, only to quickly hang up before she'd revealed the secret. What was she supposed to say? There's two mermen trying to break into the house through the cove, please come help me? They would think she was insane.

She couldn't call Miroku and let him know. He had his own problems to deal with as did Reino, most likely. She certainly was not going to get her mother involved in this mess. There was no guarantee they wouldn't take her back even if she did have Todoh-san. Forget calling Sho, the ass probably wouldn't come anyway, and she definitely did not want him smugly reminding her how much she owed him, if he did.

Her thumb hovered over the number for the only person that she felt she could trust right now. The only person that had clearly demanded, that she call him if she were ever in trouble again. Remembering his pained look when Sho had taunted him about Reino, before she'd known the truth, she dialed.

"Hello? Mogami-san?" He sounded a bit surprised to hear from her.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" She whispered timidly into the phone and it reminded him of the last time he'd received a call from her with that same tone.

"Kyoko... Where are you?" He asked gently, but firmly. This was not happening again on his watch.

She took in a deep calming breath and gave him the address. She told him about the panic room and the security service, as she listened to the sounds of him leaving his dressing room and the sounds of his car starting up. "Stay on the phone... Do you have a button or intercom you can use to call the security service?"

"But no one's at the doors right now." She told him, double-checking all of the screens.

"Call them anyway. Tell them what they look like so they know who their looking for and let them know I'm on my way. Okay?" He ordered.

"Okay..." She told him. She sighed inwardly and decided to at least let them know how tall they were and what they would look like as land dwellers. She needed to be sure to let them know she thought they may be armed with diving knives too. She paled a little, thinking of Ren after speaking to them.

"Don't even think about it Kyoko... I heard the whole thing. I'm coming anyway." He insisted.

"B-But..."

He cut her off. "No... I'm coming anyway. Don't come out of that room until I get there, and I know you're safe."

"What about security?" She whined a little.

He sighed. "Kyoko, that's what they're there for. You already let them know I was coming. Do not come out of that room until I get there. They will understand and you are not troubling them. It's their job. You're actually giving them something to do." Well, he wasn't 100% sure about _**that**_, but whatever calmed her and kept her in that room until he got there.

In order to distract her he decided to strike up a conversation. "So, I didn't know you'd moved." She heard the clicking of his turn signal.

"I moved in a little over a couple of weeks ago." She told him.

"What's it like?"

"It has a really nice kitchen, and some other things I needed." She'd slipped a little and almost told him about the aquarium. Well, in about 20 minutes it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Like?"

She sighed a little and it puzzled him. "A comfortable salt-water aquarium and a private beach."

He chuckled a little at the strange description. "I wasn't aware that something like that was a requirement for you. Does it have a nice view."

She felt a little more relaxed at his attitude about it and smiled. "It's beautiful. Nothing but the ocean for leagues." She gasped a little when she saw the two pale-blond males trying to look into the window, and trying the handle of the front door, through the security monitor. "Ren... They're here..." She whispered, truly frightened.

"Just stay where you are. I'm almost there and security should be there soon, okay? Just stay right where you're at until we get there." He told her, trying to remain calm.

"Ren... I have a secret you should know." She told him in a soft teary voice.

He chuckled a little. "Kyoko... I already know you're Bo from Bridge Rock. You don't need to worry about something like that." He smiled into the phone. _All this going on, and that's what she's worried about?_

"No... It's something important you need to know before you get here." She whimpered.

"There is nothing that will keep me away." He assured her.

"Ren... Those men are here for a reason. They won't stop until they take me home with them." She told him in a tone so serious that it sent a sense of dread down his spine.

"I won't let them, Kyoko." He told her in a gravelly voice.

_And I won't let them hurt you, Ren._ She thought with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you, Ren." She looked up and watched as the two men quickly left, and the security guards came into the view of the cameras. "They're here. Security is here, Ren." They both sighed in relief. "They're walking around the house on the outside."

"Good, stay in the room... I see them..." He told her as he pulled into the long driveway. "Almost there." She heard the car turn off, the rattling of a set of keys, and the opening and shutting of the car door. Moments later, she watched as he spoke to the two guards and all three of them waved to her in the camera to let her know everything was okay.

She quickly ran out of the room, flung open the front door and wrapped herself in his arms, forgetting that she was only clad in a light-blue, fluffy towel, that only covered what was necessary. "Thank you so much..." She breathed out.

Kuon nodded to the two security guards as they decided to give the couple their privacy. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and guided her back into the two bedroom home, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quietly.

"Did you want to put something more comfortable on?" He asked, and chuckled when she blushed brightly. _They must have come when she was in the shower._

"There's something you should see first." She really needed him to know before he made any further comments or decisions on protecting her, as he'd said.

"Okay..." He answered in a hesitant tone and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

He saw the unusual swimming pool, or was it an aquarium? It was large enough to be a very deep pool, deeper than any he'd ever seen outside of a theme park or animal sanctuary, and he guessed it was larger than anything that Lory had for his own use with Natsuko, his anaconda. There was a fine white sand on the bottom, algae covered stones, kelp and seaweed, along with a variety of other colorful ocean plants. To make it all complete, a nice variety of sea creatures and fish were there. He was actually quite impressed with it.

"Wow... It's amazing." He commented absently, kneeling on the side and dragging his fingers through the water distractedly, barely noticing the quiet sound of her smoothly slipping into the water. Had he not heard the wet plop of her thick towel, on the tile, he would have never noticed that she'd entered the water.

He didn't see her enter the water. He didn't see her swim to the bottom, as far as he knew. All he really witnessed was the very beautiful tail of a very large, black, fish. A fish he'd never seen before. He was starting to worry when she'd been under the water for five minutes. His eyes searched as best he could. _Where is she?_ "Kyoko!?" He called out to her in a worried voice.

She sighed inwardly. She had a feeling that if she didn't surface soon, he would come in after her. She peered up from the depths, through the water, at his panicked and worried visage. Deciding to do something that would absolutely convince him that she wasn't wearing special gear, and prove to him that she was what she was, she sped to the surface, propelled her body into the air and back-flipped back into the water. Something that she'd seen in an animated movie once when she was little, and practiced to perfection any time she had the opportunity. If that didn't convince him, nothing would.

He watched it happen. It was almost as if it were in slow-motion when she broke the surface of the water. Strawberry-blonde hair, dripping with water; an elegant neck, adorned with little slits that resembled gills and the tell-tale hickey marks he'd left on her; smooth, bare, uninterrupted, porcelain skin, pert little dark buds, and a smooth, flat, toned, belly that led down to what could only be described as a black fish's tail with elegant, long, delicate-looking fins. They reminded him of one of those beta fishes he'd seen in pet shops. The entire experience had shocked him to silence and essentially threw him to his bum.

"S-Sorry..." He heard the familiar angelic voice of what he now knew to be his little mermaid.

He sat up and quickly crawled to the edge of the large aquarium on his hands and knees. "Y-You're real?... _I'm not just hallucinating?_" He breathed out as he took in the glorious sight of her.

She nodded, swimming to the edge and resting her arms on the tile, hiding her upper half from him.

He reached to caress her cheek and neck, then was a little shocked when she quickly pulled away from him while scrunching her shoulder to her cheek to protect her gill-slits and neck. "U-Um... Y-You probably sh-shouldn't do th-that." She stammered, blushing very brightly. "Th-They're v-very sensitive." She stammered, blushing beautifully. It was one thing, him not knowing what it did to her, but him now knowing... well, that was just entirely too much for her to handle, and a completely different situation, in her mind.

"Oh..." He answered, then the images of how she'd responded to him giving her a hickey finally made sense. "OH..." He blushed, with wide eyes. "S-Sorry about that." He honestly really didn't know what to say about that, now that he understood. "I... Um..."

She shook her head. "You didn't know..." She blushed even more. If that was possible.

Feeling the dire need to change the subject immediately, he decided to bring up the subject of magic. "I know this is a little stupid for me to ask, but does this mean that you can do magic?"

She smiled, giggled and shook her head. "No... But I can move things with my mind if I think about it... Kinda like... Hmm, I guess it's telekinesis. You know, like those people on those shows that bend spoons with their minds?" She gave him a small smile and glanced at him beneath her thick, dark lashes. "Not like the Fairy Magic Corn can do." She pouted.

He visibly winced a little and she noticed. He looked a little sad? Upset? He sighed. She shared her biggest secret with him, perhaps it was time for him to return the favor. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. "Kyoko, there's something I need to tell you too. You trusted me with your secrets, now it's my turn." He told her, removing his shoes and socks, then rolling his pant legs to his knees. He then dipped his legs in and began swishing the water with his feet, enjoying the calming liquid flowing around him. He leaned back on his hands and stared up through the skylights and sighed. "My Dad and Mom have a place on the coast." He chuckled. "They actually have a private beach. It's really nice, but the water gets kinda cold in the winter. You wouldn't really think it would be that way for Southern California, but it is." He smiled nostalgically, and noticed that she'd inched a little closer. "I wanted to be an actor like my dad." He glanced at her. "He's very good, you know. Better than I could ever be." He sighed out and looked up at the ceiling again. "It's pretty hard to be as good as your dad when your only ten, but I wanted to go everywhere and be everywhere that he was. Movies, commercials, all his jobs. Some directors and producers don't appreciate having a random kid on the set, but because my dad was, who he was, they allowed it. Other actors didn't care much for the special treatment and decided to take it out on me when he wasn't around..." He felt a small, webbed feminine hand on his knee. It comforted him that she wasn't pulling away from him. "He had a job in Kyoto and wanted me there with him. He promised that after he was done filming for the day, he would take me to all the places he went when he was my age, so I decided to stay out of the way until he was done. I found a nice little stream in a clearing." He heard a little gasp. He looked up at her and nodded. He sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan... I'm not a fairy... I never was... I was just a lonely little boy who needed a friend, and would do anything to make that little friend happy. I'm so sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a contact lens case. He removed the lenses and looked up at her apologetically.

"I suppose I can't complain about you not telling me, but can I ask why you're hiding it even now?" She asked, as her tail curled and swished in the water.

He was quiet for a long while.

"It's okay Corn... If you can't talk about it... I understand." She told him quietly, remembering the nights filled with his restless sleep and nightmares.

He shook his head and caressed her hair. "I want you to know. It's important to me." He heard her stomach growl and he chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

She blushed and nodded. "I had kind of a busy morning." She pouted cutely.

He nodded knowingly. "I think we both have." He smiled softly.

"I um... I can make us lunch... but I kinda need to get out." She blushed, pointing to a dry towel folded on a lounge chair.

His eyes went wide with the realization that she was completely bare under the water, at least her upper half was. "OH! Sorry. Do you need the towel?"

She glanced at him shyly and shook her head. "No... I can get it. I just... I just need you to turn around." She told him quietly.

"Ah... Okay, sorry about that. I can leave the room if you need me to." He told her, removing his feet from the water and preparing to stand.

She shook her head. "It's okay... I... trust you." She smiled softly and watched as he closed his eyes, then turned his back to her.

"Better?" He asked, with mental images of his beautiful little mermaid swimming through his mind.

"Much. Thank you." She told him, quickly wrapping herself in the towel. "Okay... All done." She called to him when she was covered by the towel and the thick robe behind the changing screen, they'd set up earlier.

He was determined that after lunch, he would tell her everything, and she was just as determined to let him know the danger he was in if he decided to continue protecting her as he insisted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

He hated this gilded cage they'd put him in. He hated that they expected him to breed like some mindless animal. He had his dignity for Kami's sake. How could they not factor love into something like this? It was a shame that Reino wasn't a merperson. With the weird effect he had on his kind, he knew they wouldn't have been trapped there for very long. Although, he wondered if Reino would just stay there in order to commune with random spirits or just to fuck with people in general for the fun of it. He chuckled a little at the thoughts of paralyzed guards letting them go free in their confusion.

He hoped that Reino was safe. He hoped and prayed that the message got to Kyoko, and she was safe. He hated the thought of possibly never seeing either of them ever again. It terrified and worried him that she could be captured, and Reino could be killed by those looking for her. His anxiety over the matter was stressing him out completely. How could he have known that a few more weeks of his apathy towards the females that were offered to him, the fact that he refused to eat properly, and that he was practically wasting away, would result in his release. They had no use for a blue-blood male that refused to breed, refused to eat, and had no attraction of any kind to the females that were suitable. Not even the usual stimulation or aphrodisiacs were working on him. For them, he was a lost cause and they were _**not**_ going to waste a good female on him.

* * *

Kuon had been mortified once she explained to him what the others wanted from her. There was no way in hell he was going to allow something like that, and he certainly wasn't going to accept her solution, no matter how tantalizing it was, before she was completely ready and willing for something like that. He wanted her to pick him out of love, not necessity. If he had to compete with Miroku on this, he would.

"You should tell Shachou... He can help." He told her.

She sighed. "The more that know, the greater the risk there is to them." She told him before nibbling on a perfectly sliced piece of raw beef.

"Kyoko, your safety is at stake and he knows how to keep a secret. For Pete's sake, he's kept my secrets for the past six years. Not even Maria knows. Ms. Woods dyes my hair and she doesn't even know." He insisted.

"How exactly would I tell him, and not have him think I was crazy?" She groused.

He gave her a sigh. "Well, you could tell him the same way you told me." He suggested. He stroked her hair and gently rubbed her back. "Kyoko... There are so many people that care about you... that would be more than happy to keep you safe. The more you have on your side, the harder it will make it for them to take you away." He explained.

She nodded in agreement. His logic actually made sense, and she had really wanted to tell Mōko-san for such a long time.

He groaned a little. "As much as I hate to suggest this... You should probably tell Sho."

She furrowed her brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Kyoko... Even if he is a colossal ass, he still cares about you. He wouldn't have risked himself in Karuizawa, if he didn't. Even though Reino is a friend now, he wasn't then and Sho did protect you without thinking about how much damage it could do if anyone found out... _much like that night those guys tried to take you with them, that night we went shopping for Setsu's clothes._" He somewhat groused, but as he first believed, she needed as many on her side that could protect her, and that ass seemed to always know where she was. Why not take advantage of it? "A mermaid princess needs her vanguard." He gave her a level seven, abandoned puppy look.

She pouted. "Don't do that. You know how hard it is for me to refuse something when you put it in those terms, and with that Cain Nii-san lost puppy look."

He chuckled. "Is it working?"

She groaned. "I suppose... Should I make a list or something?"

He smiled. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to do something like that." He responded. He really wanted her to know how many people she had in her life that could be trusted with her secret and her life.

They sat at the kitchen counter and tossed names back and forth, making her list. "What about Taisho and Okami?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I trust them, but I don't want to put them in that kind of danger. I don't want to put anyone into that kind of danger, but I would feel even worse if it were them."

"Kyoko, don't you think they would be kind of offended if they discovered that you were keeping something like this from them. What if they came for you and Taisho was hurt because he wasn't prepared for the situation?" He reasoned.

She gave him a defeated look. "But... I haven't lived there for a few weeks. At least since Miroku left."

He felt a little jealousy creep up, but now was not the time or the place for it. This house was the safest place she could be when alone. She had the aquarium, the security, the panic room, he couldn't deny that she was safer in this house than anywhere else at the moment. "What if they come looking for you there?"

She sighed. "Kuon, they already know I live here. They won't go to them to find me. Taisho and Okami are safe from _**that**_ situation."

He shook his head. "Alright, I get it." He wouldn't press the issue further. She didn't seem very comfortable with the fact that she would have to let Lory know, and the mere fact that he'd suggested Sho had made her extremely agitated, but like he told her... The more trusted people she had on her side, the better.

* * *

"If you don't eat, you'll get sick..." He heard a timid female voice quietly comment.

He glanced over at the petite, blue-tailed female that had brought in his meal. "Faking concern and bringing me food, isn't going to get you what you want. As I told the others before you, I won't breed with you." He groused and turned back away.

She furrowed her brow and frowned at him. "I wouldn't even if I was allowed to with you." She groused. "I'm not special like you pampered, blue-bloods." She huffed.

He turned angrily to her. "You think being locked in a prison, is being pampered?! I would rather die than mate with any of those cold, heartless, bitches they've been forcing on me! I already have someone that I love! When will you people understand that?!" He ranted, then overturned the food that had been brought to him.

"Oh... S-Sorry... I thought..." She stammered, training her pale-blue eyes on the floor.

He sighed out. "It's not your fault..." He looked up at her. "Do you know if they've captured a black-tailed female, with golden eyes?"

She shook her head and began cleaning up the mess of food on the floor. "I haven't seen or heard of anyone like that. There's a male like that though... but I haven't seen him personally. Females that aren't specifically selected for him aren't allowed in his quarters. I've been told that he can be very violent towards the females that aren't blue-bloods."

Miroku grimaced at the prospects. "Thanks for telling me..."

"Is she special to you? The one that you're asking about?" She asked, tucking a stray lock of platinum hair behind her ear.

"Very..." He told her and turned back to the window as she left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

As much as he hated anything, that had _**anything**_ to do with Tsuruga, he could not turn away when he was told that Kyoko had a few stalkers. Not just one, not two, but _a few_. He was not going to allow someone to harm or kidnap her, when he could actually do something about it. However, he was not fond of the idea of coming to this meeting without Aki. He felt so completely out of place and very much in enemy territory. There was Tsuruga and his manager, of course; a creepy little girl, that called her Onee-sama; Lory Takarada, a very weird guy on his own, with his strange manservant; an Ice Queen she called Mōko-san; a very petite woman that he was sure Kyoko thought was a fairy; finally, the Taisho and Okami from the Darumaya.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Are you ready for this?" He asked with his back to the screen she was standing behind, as she adjusted the bikini top and tightened the towel around her waist.

She sighed. "Not really, but you aren't letting me out of this, are you?" She groaned.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No... They need to know in order to keep you safe. I'm sure if Miroku were here right now, he would agree with me." He hated reminding her of him, but he knew deep down he was right.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed how she'd gone quiet.

"Yeah... Just a little worried. I haven't heard from him in awhile. I can't help but think there's something very wrong. Especially after the other day." She whispered.

He sighed inwardly. "I'm sure you'll hear from him sooner or later. He's probably just been really busy, like you said before."

Somehow, neither of them felt it was that way. Not after she'd shown Kuon that message card. The same message card that oddly relieved him. "I'm ready now..." He turned to see his blushing mermaid in a black bikini top and white towel.

"How did you want to do this?" He asked, looking over at her small audience.

"I suppose I'll just jump in. That's probably the best way to convince them it isn't a costume." She told him thoughtfully.

He nodded.

"Then... I suppose, I'll convince them like I did you." She smirked mischievously.

He chuckled. "That would do it." He chuckled, and smiled softly. "Do you need me to do anything?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Gripping tightly to the towel around her waist, she bowed to her small audience as Kuon leaned against the wall behind them. "Thank you for coming everyone. Give me a moment and you will understand why I asked you here." She turned and dove into the large pool/aquarium before them. She resurfaced, hiding her tail, to place the towel on the tile, and went back under.

After about four minutes, Sho began to panic and demanded that someone do something to help his childhood friend. He was incensed that Tsuruga could stand there so calmly, with that disgusting smile on his face. "Relax Fuwa... She's fine."

A loud splash; gasps; shimmering, black scales; delicate fins; a dazzling leap from the water into the air; a flawless and splashless, arced descent.

"Onee-sama!"

"Kyoko-chan?!"

"Mogami-kun?!"

"Mo! Kyoko?!"

"Kyoko?!"

A male squeal that sounded entirely too much like that of a teen-aged girl, and a deep velvety chuckle.

They all had gathered at the edge of the pool to greet her as she resurfaced, her tail gracefully waving, twisting, and curling beneath the surface.

Sho chuckled after he recovered from the shock. "This explains _**so**_ much." She flicked water at him with her tail. "Hey! This is leather you know! Watch it, fish-girl."

She giggled.

"Kyoko-chan? After keeping this secret for so long, why tell anyone now?" The okami asked softly.

She blushed and stammered a little, confusing everyone, but Kuon. "Um... They aren't stalkers... The people that are stalking me... They're here to take me for their breeding program." The happy, electric atmosphere, suddenly became thick and uncomfortable.

It didn't need to be explained to anyone, what that statement meant. Even Maria was familiar with animal breeding programs, she selectively bred her spiders and other creepy-crawlies. "We won't let them have you, Onee-sama!" She cried out, nearly flinging herself into the pool when she hugged Kyoko.

* * *

The magnitude and gravity of what had been revealed to him was not lost on him. He'd never actually, ever looked at her as a potential mate. She always seemed something else. He suspected more of a little sister than a lover, and now there was one more reason that kept her from him. It wasn't that he believed she was inferior, far from it. This only confirmed to him that _**he**_ wasn't good enough, special enough to deserve her. Of course, he now suspected the reason she gravitated towards the drummer from Vie Ghoul. There was something about him that reminded Sho of Kyoko, and he guessed that, that was what they shared. It hurt to think about it, but that wasn't going to keep him from protecting her if she needed it. If needed, the secret would die with him. The others that had been gathered for the meeting felt the same way.

"Mo... not how I expected my day to go." Kanae sighed out as she sat next to Sho.

He chuckled wryly and took a drink of the soda he was nursing. "Yeah..." He breathed out. "But it explains a lot." He leaned back in his seat and raked his fingers through his hair. "God, I was so clueless. I lived with her my entire life. How did I miss something like this? I always thought she believed in fairies because she was being a baby about it, not because of something like **this**."

Kanae snickered. "It's a pretty compelling piece of evidence, isn't it?"

Sho snorted. "Yeah..."

"Does it hurt?" Kanae asked.

Sho looked at her a little confused. "What?"

"That you threw someone that special away?" There was a bit of a malicious glint in her eyes.

Sho smirked and shook his head. "We were never like that. I saw her as more of a little sister than anything else. It was my parents that wanted more." He explained. "I didn't mean for it to hurt her like that... You know?"

Kanae nodded a little. "I suppose; although, what you said was pretty harsh. She **_can_ **be pretty intense, and clueless sometimes." She glanced in Ren's direction. "Kind of how she doesn't see how much that big dope cares about her."

Sho snorted. "Considering that I'm even here, is a testament to that. I'm surprised no one has had to fish me out of that pool over there yet."

Kanae laughed. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind Fuwa-kun. I still haven't forgiven you for how you've treated her in the past, but... I'm here for her, just like everyone else."

"So, if that's the case... Why am I here? Why not invite Shoko-san too?" He asked the million yen question.

Kanae shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I talked her into it, Fuwa. Your manager isn't here because she allowed you to do those things in the first place. She put you before the safety of Kyoko and would most likely do so again. Unfortunately, you can be trusted because of what you did for her in Karuizawa, Shoko-san cannot." Kuon explained and walked back to Kyoko and handed her the towel she'd asked for. It was time to eat dinner and explain everything in detail. Sadly, Sho understood completely and couldn't agree more than he already did. Aki would most likely throw Kyoko to the wolves, if she had to make the choice between protecting him, or turning Kyoko over to the people that wanted her. Aki Shoko would be one of the many people that would go blissfully unaware of the strange secrets that the natural world held.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

All present had to admit that Lory Takarada's plan was pretty sound, especially when they were all introduced to Setsuka Heel that evening. Not a single one would have recognized her if they'd passed her on the street. Which confirmed in Sho's mind that she was indeed a shape-shifter. Well, not in the malicious way he'd thought before. It was actually quite amazing that she could pull it off.

Sho, the taisho, the okami, and Kanae conceded that if she were to continue in acting, she would need to hide until she was safe. Well, they all knew now what the circumstances of that safety meant for her, but until then, until she made that decision, she would either be Setsuka Heel, be managed by Yashiro, or be guarded by Ruto.

Lory was certain that she would be safe for their little trip to Guam, so that wasn't mentioned. It was a given. They obviously wouldn't recognize her as Setsu and they certainly wouldn't dare approach anyone seemingly dangerous like Kuon/Cain.

After all the others had left, after she received an apology and vow of protection from Sho, she immersed herself in the pool and Kuon joined her at the edge.

"Thank you, Corn..." She said quietly.

He smiled softly. "You don't need to thank me for something like that Kyoko. I'll protect you no matter what." He told her stroking her cheek.

She blushed once again thinking of the hickey and kisses he'd given her just a few nights ago. The same kisses that she would consider her very first, in place of the disastrous fiasco that was Valentine's Day, but she certainly wasn't going to admit to something like that... Well, just not yet. Her mind was still a maelstrom regarding her feelings for him and Miroku. She felt terrible that she had both young men in her heart at the moment, but what is a young mermaid to do?

* * *

_**Take care. -R**_. That's all it said, the words written mystically in the sand on the window ledge. Miroku chuckled. He'd forgotten what Reino was capable of, talking to spirits. It was almost like a text message from the beyond. _I wonder how close by he really is? _He thought as he responded in kind, writing: _**Is she safe? -M**_. He honestly wasn't worried about them seeing anything on his end if he was being observed. They certainly didn't know anything about his best friend or anything he was capable of. He only hoped that whomever penned the little note was still there and could relay the message.

_**~xoxo~**_

Reino's relieved smile widened and brightened as the ancient Grecian mariner delivered Miroku's message to him. "Efcharistó polý." _(Thank you very much.) _He murmured before sipping his tea, sitting in the quaint little café on the small island of Santorini. If Miroku were to escape or be released as suggested, he figured he could at least do this much to assist. He could let him know where he was this way, and perhaps devise a way to guide him to him.

He nodded to his messenger, and muttered to him. "Eínai asfalís." _(She's safe.)_ He really hoped that he was right on that particular speculation, but last time he'd checked, she was.

Sometimes spirits were so easy to please. All he had to do to gain this one was, recover a gemstone from the merperson that was following him. Apparently, his ancestors had killed the man and took the wedding gift he'd received from his wife on their wedding day and passed it down from generation, to generation. He'd already returned it to its rightful family and now he had the man returning the favor by being his messenger to Miroku.

Needless to say, when those that were following him discovered the effect he had on them, they backed off. What effect you ask? It was the somewhat hypnotic effect he'd had on Kyoko in the Karuizawa forest. He'd never tried it on Miroku, so he'd thought that something like that was limited to her. He was thrilled to discover that it wasn't. To say that something like that was greatly advantageous, was putting it mildly.

* * *

It is estimated that 71% of the planet called Earth is covered in water. To believe that a small community of merfolk in the Sea of Crete are the only beings of this type, would be a very grievous mistake. Well, it would be for them at least. A very arrogant mistake on their part. In fact there are several communities that are completely unaware of each other. There are Northern and Southern Pacific Merfolk, Mediterranean Merfolk, Northern and Southern Atlantic Merfolk, merfolk from the Indian Ocean, even merfolk that resided near the North and South Poles. Honestly, we won't even go into the fledgling communities that inhabited the various smaller seas. Let's just put it this way, it was a far larger species that they themselves believed. Certainly not as numerous as the land-walkers, but definitely a significant number of them did exist.

To make the mistake in believing that the merfolk that wished to acquire Kyoko from his home, were the same that had recovered Miroku, would be foolish, not that they weren't observing her too. There are so many small islands between the tiny island of Guam and the continent of Australia. One would be shocked to know how many merfolk from that particular area actually frequent those little islands. So, the particular merfolk that had found her little refuge, were certainly not the ones from the Mediterranean, that had been stalking Miroku. The merfolk that had been hunting Miroku were still observing her via closer means, such as one at her set for BoxR, as a crew member, and another as a newly hired member of the mail room staff at LME. Unfortunately, the final member of that particular group could be found as part of the staff for Tragic Marker. It was one that no one could ever figure out how that had happened. However, the pair had been seen entering Ten's caravan in the basement parking garage as Kyoko and Ren, and leaving as Setsuka and Cain Heel. The pair were then followed to their hotel on their first night, and observed when they were approached by some gang members outside of the boutique they had made some purchases from.

The thought to take her then had been brought up, but was quickly discarded when she joined in to help her companion. However, they now were certainly very aware of Ren Tsuruga's hidden talents. Measures would need to be taken. They would need to catch the female off guard if they wanted to avoid killing him and bringing unwanted attention to themselves and their activities. It would be one thing to take a little known actress just starting out, but to bring serious harm or even kill Japan's number one bachelor? Well, let's just say that it would definitely bring unwanted attention to their cause.

* * *

Reino wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign that the beings that had been following him left. What made things worse, was the short message relayed to him from Miroku: _**FIND HER!**_ Was there something going on that he didn't know about? Well, it honestly didn't matter. Miroku obviously knew something that he didn't, and he was not about to let him down, so it was the first flight back to Japan.

He wasn't aware that the small community was abuzz like a hive of confused, angry wasps. He didn't know that security around the little mermaid in question was increased considerably, and he certainly didn't know that she was being watched by several different tribes of said merfolk, and not all were after her for breeding purposes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, or how he found himself in this strange situation. He supposed that he wasn't the only one that wanted to break free of that prison, or even saw it as a prison. Alarms, screams, yelling, sounds of fighting and rebellion. Those were all of the things that sparked his curiosity.

"Miroku..." He heard a familiar female voice quietly call him from the door. "Quickly." She ordered as she poked her head in and waved to him. "Kai escaped, along with some others. Hurry while you can." She encouraged, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her through the halls. "This way."

"Kai? Who's Kai?" His mind was still reeling from being rescued by the little mermaid that he'd gotten acquainted with during his stay.

She shook her head and continued to pull him along, hiding behind columns, and miscellaneous furniture before finding the exit. "This way. You need to help the others. You're the only one of them that's been out there. Come on."

"Wait! What do you mean?" He asked as she continued to pull him along, weaving between ancient looking, sunken buildings.

She sighed. "Miroku, they've never been beyond this place. They don't know the world like you do. They've been breeders since they were capable of mating. They need you to show them to safety."

He shook his head. "What makes you think they won't hunt us all down again? Especially after something like this?"

She stopped and turned to him. "They were too confident with Kai. He was merely toying with them, waiting until the day they let down their guard. There's more to all of this." She told him confidently.

Miroku scowled. "And the females he harmed? What about them?"

"They still live if that's what you're worried about." She groused a little. "Can we go before they find the others?" She tugged his hand.

Miroku nodded. If this was the only way he was going to be able to get back to the people he cared about, he figured it would be a small sacrifice. "Can you travel on land?"

She gave him a confused look, as they approached what looked like a large cave. "Of course I can."

She giggled a little. "You really don't know much, do you?" She shook her head at his confusion. "I just can't bear the children of land dwellers. Silly. Were you not educated?"

He frowned with a furrowed brow. "Well, I wasn't exactly educated on the finer points of reproduction when I was 12." He glowered.

She squeaked and was pulled quickly from his grip, into the darkness.

"Where were you?" He heard a velvety male voice purr from where the female had been pulled to.

* * *

She shivered upon feeling the strange sensation on her neck. She turned to find the culprit. He chuckled at her scowl. "You are the most beautiful when acting. Although, I appreciate your Mio, I like this one too."

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "What the hell are you doing here, Reino? Where's Miroku?"

His eyes traveled up and down her leather-clad body. "Hmm, he sent me to keep an eye on you, Dear." He held up her little spirit that had decided to stay with him. "This little one tells me you've recently run into some trouble." He quietly whispered next to her ear, knowing what it was doing.

Kyoko turned and slapped him. "Stop doing that!" She growled. "Where is Miroku?!"

_She passed the test._ He nodded and sighed. "I've been informed recently, that he's on his way back. Sorry for riling you up, but I needed to know." He said apologetically, only just loud enough for only her to hear. "Careful of those around you little one. You're being watched." He warned.

She looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. "Who?"

He shook his head. "None of those that you've entrusted with your secrets; however, you aren't safe at work. You need to stay close to your guard-dogs. I'll do what I can until he returns, but until then you need to stay hidden." He instructed, flicking a lock of her blonde hair with pink highlights.

She nodded, hiding her worry, as she watched him walk away. It somewhat relieved her knowing that Reino was there, and that Miroku was safe. Well, at least she hoped that he was safe. Her mind was filled with those thoughts as she stepped onto the elevator.

She heard a familiar snort. "I still cannot get used to you looking like that."

Deeply into her character of Setsuka Heel, she just glanced at him and languidly leaned against the railings on the wall behind her. "Do I know you?"

Hell, if he didn't know exactly who she was, he would have been totally convinced that she was a completely foreign stranger. He nodded. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He smirked. It was probably better if he didn't acknowledge her as Kyoko right now. He'd been having a really bad feeling these past few days. He was in this building right now, because Kotonami-san had texted him with her concerns, and Kyoko's location that morning. Yes, she was an abrasive Ice Queen, but they shared their best friend in common, along with their concerns for her safety.

* * *

He wondered how Reino knew that something like his escape would happen. Judging from the strange little messages that pointed him in specific directions and led him to a stash of clothing, phone, and his spare debit card, it was obvious that Reino's little friends knew more than he'd realized. As soon as he turned on his phone, a text message from Reino appeared, letting him know that there were three plane tickets to Japan waiting for him and his companions, Annalise and Kai. The little female that had helped him escape, and the tall, dark male that reminded him entirely too much of Kyoko.

It wasn't just the looks that they shared that made him a bit suspicious, but Kai had that weird ability that Kyoko had. Obviously neither of them realized that telekinesis was **not** something normal for their kind. _Perhaps that was why they wanted Kyoko._ That thought made him shiver with dread. The possibilities were disturbing if his hypothesis was correct. _Were they breeding them specifically for those special traits, and why?_

He pulled out his phone and dialed, as he waited for their flight in Thailand. "Hey. It's me... Yeah, although keeping track of those two is like trying to herd cats... _(He chuckled.)_ No, they haven't followed us yet, as far as I can tell... I honestly don't know what happened. _(He looked up at the monitor, and noticed that they were calling their flight.)_ I gotta go. I'll give you all the details when we get there... Oh and Reino? Thanks for the help, man... Yeah... I won't get too comfortable... See ya then." He turned off his phone and went to guide his companions to the boarding area.

_**~xoxo~**_

Reino turned to the two that had agreed to meet with him, and gave them a thought filled silent look. "I trust you, because I can see what's in your hearts and minds; however, I believe you may have trouble convincing them of your sincerity. Especially after scaring her like you did."

The two males nodded staring at the floor remorsefully. "Is there any way you can help us? We only wanted to take her somewhere safe before the others had the chance to find her."

Reino chuckled, and shook his head. "I think you're a little late for that. From what I understand, they've been watching her for months."

"You speak as though you know this for certain." The first blond commented.

He laughed. "I can see them as well as I can see you. The passion and greed that your kind is driven by, is painfully obvious. Honestly, I would prefer that you leave them both alone, but I doubt I'll get that much."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Safety in numbers. That was Reino's plan. Miroku was somewhat surprised when he saw the three greet him at the airport. Reino had informed him and his companions that the two blond males with him, were there to help protect him and Kyoko. Miroku was livid when he discovered that Reino had found out about the three that were stalking Kyoko at her work, and failed to tell him immediately.

One would think that Kai and Annalise were just there along for the ride or the protection, but they were genuinely curious about the female that everyone seemed to be after. Well... It was understood why Kai's clan wanted her, but the others? He would soon discover that the others were offering him and his companions sanctuary also.

"Are Kai and Kyoko aware that the special skills they have aren't normal for _**any**_ species?" Reino asked quietly as he sat poolside, talking to his best friend.

Miroku just sighed. He was just happy to finally be home. He honestly didn't want to think about anything he'd been informed of in the past week. "I'm not really sure. I tried to tell Kai, but he just doesn't want to seem to listen. I think he's entirely too eager to meet Kyoko." He groused. He definitely didn't wish for that one to meet with her, especially since he wasn't sure as to whom they were to each other. He suspected that Kai may be blood related to her, but he'd overheard many times that she had been specifically bred for him and he honestly didn't like the thought of that either. The thing that truly bothered him, was the possibility that she _**was**_ Kai's full-genetic sister, and she _**had**_ been bred to mate with him to create others like them. _Unacceptable..._ _Over my dead body..._ He submerged and growled inwardly.

* * *

He didn't like having to deal with the guy, but what he suggested made a lot of sense. However, he was pretty sure Tsuruga would definitely not agree or approve of Kyoko being guarded by the merfolk that had claimed they weren't there to bring her harm. Although, now that he knew that she'd been responsible for his little Emergency Room visit, from her bite and that said venom was a trait amongst her kind, he supposed it was probably a better idea to keep them at her side. At least they wouldn't have a reaction to a bite if the others came after her, and the idea of safety in numbers did make more sense.

There was one main thing that did unnerve him though, it had been the one with the long black hair, and golden eyes, just like Kyoko's. The guy made him feel like a small animal being hunted. It appeared to him, that Miroku didn't care much for him either, and they were only there together out of necessity. _Hmm, although... That little blonde with them is kinda cute._ He thought, staring into Annalise's pale-blue eyes. "Yeah... I'll let Tsuruga know." He told him absently.

Miroku was severely irritated that this ass was even brought in on their little secret, but if Kyoko trusted him, he supposed he could too. He just didn't like the fact that it was Sho's actions that had brought attention to her in the first place; however, he was very aware that if he hadn't, he would have never actually met her. So, in that aspect, he was very happy that Sho had been the jerk that he was at the time.

The fact that trying to reach Tsuruga to let him know about the circumstances, was like trying to reach an undercover spy, was infuriating. What made things even more difficult was the fact that he couldn't tell Shoko-san about any of it. He was trying to reach him and the others, while trying to keep it secret. He'd finally reached the Ice Queen and her crazy old boss, to let them know about the situation, which led to Lory Takarada requesting that Sho bring Reino and Miroku, along with the new members of their little group, in for a meeting.

* * *

It had been quite some time since Lory had seen so much natural beauty in one place at the same time. He couldn't even say that it had happened during Fashion Week, simply because that type of beauty was caked in makeup and wrapped in faux fitness. It was amazing enough to discover that Kyoko was a member of this legendary species, but to actually meet several others, was mind-blowing. The one that had left him speechless was the male named Kai. He could definitely be mistaken as a blood relative of hers. If he hadn't been told that the young male was two years older than her, he would have surely thought that he was her twin brother.

The time was nearing for Kyoko to meet these new members of her possible inner circle. For the moment she was in Guam with Kuon for the filming of Tragic Marker. Lory had sent Ten and Ruto to keep an eye on the status of the pair, but after what Fuwa-san had told him, he wasn't very certain of their safety. He was sure that Kuon wouldn't turn away from her no matter what kind of danger he was in, but there was the fact that he was Kuon's guardian and parental figure in absentia.

Lory turned to the young man named Kai and cleared his throat. "Kai... I have a question that you may find a bit personal, but I must know..."

The boy gave him a curious look that made him feel that his LoveME #1 was sitting in front of him. _There is no way that they aren't related in some way._ He thought excitedly. After her mother essentially turning her back on her completely, she needed all the family she could get.

"Kai, would your mother's name happen to be Saena?" He asked delicately.

"Mother? Could you explain?" He asked a little confused and not familiar with the term at all.

Miroku turned to him with a perplexed and saddened look. "A mother is the female that spawned you, Kai." He explained, not realizing how restricted the breeding was for the merfolk of Kai and Kyoko's kind.

Kai looked at Lory with the look of epiphany on his face, and smiled. "Ah!" He shook his head. "The one that you would call mother fled with the help of her mate. Her mate was executed for the theft of a rare breeding female."

_That sounds like what Kyoko told me about her family._ Miroku thought silently as Lory continued the conversation with the others. It made him uncomfortable to think that Kai could possibly be attracted to Kyoko or that the others had intended on breeding the two. If he was her brother, she needed family. He couldn't possibly keep them separated, but on the other hand he felt the strong desire to keep them apart, if only to keep her safe from him.

Lory wondered if a DNA test could be performed without compromising the nature or identity of the possible siblings. He had sent them in before without identifications included. In such cases, he would send them in and if they had a match, he would then send in a second set with identifications included for legal documentation. However, with the pair being merfolk, what would the analysts think?

"Fuwa-kun, was Kyoko-chan born in a hospital?" Lory asked out of curiosity.

Sho sat in shocked silence. He thought he knew so much about her, yet he actually knew nothing. "I... I'm not really sure. All I can remember is that my Uncle Ken'Ichi brought her to my mother when I was small and asked her to take care of her as if she were her own." He sighed out a little frustrated. "I honestly don't really know that much. She's just always been there since I can remember. That memory is the only one that really stands out." He explained ashamedly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

She was excited, but nervous about her trip to Guam. It was the first time she'd ever actually been anywhere alone and outside of Japan. Well, not really alone, she had Ruto and The Makeup Witch watching over her, along with Ren. However, once the plane touched down and she'd stepped into the airport lobby, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her, not just the two she'd come with.

As Ten was talking to her about the trip and how surprised Ren-chan would be when he found that she'd arrived earlier than expected, she could not shake the feeling of being watched or hunted. It worried her and Jelly Woods noticed her anxiety. Thinking that the girl was just worried about her friends that she'd left behind in Tokyo, she felt the need to calm her and let her know that they would be okay. "At least you know he's okay, Kyoko-chan. He did give you that phone call before we boarded the plane."

Kyoko sighed. "I know... It's just... Well, I keep having this strange feeling that someone is watching me." She groaned a little, watching the passing scenery. "I sound paranoid, don't I?"

Ten giggled. "Not really, Sweetie. Don't worry, you'll have me, Ruto and Ren-chan there to protect you." She told her reassuringly.

Honestly, that wasn't what really worried her. What truly worried her, was the same thing that worried Sho. They didn't need weapons to harm the people that were there to protect her and care for her, those that she cared deeply for. She felt like such a bother. If she wasn't there, they wouldn't be potentially in danger. The thought to just give in and go with them had crossed her mind more than once. She didn't feel that she was worthy of the trouble she was causing any of them, not Miroku, not Kuon, or any of the others that were now in on her secret.

* * *

He honestly wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the situation. He loved her, he knew he loved her, and he wanted to be there for her, but he still didn't believe he was the right one for her. She could live literally anywhere on the planet happily and he was stuck on dry land. She was sweet, innocent, and caring; he was moody, jealous, and regardless of what she said: he was violent and responsible for the death of someone close enough to be a brother. In his mind, she was a princess, and he was a good for nothing murderer. No, he was not going to let that stand in his way. She trusted him enough to tell him her secrets and he trusted her.

_Ahhhh_. He sighed out mentally as he dipped beneath the water, holding onto the large rock weighing him down. He watched calmly as the cute little fishes swam past him. It was incredibly relaxing and made him a little envious of their freedom. He chuckled inwardly at that thought. They weren't exactly as free, as he remembered just how dangerous the ocean could be for its denizens. He wondered how Kyoko and her kind could swim in such a carefree manner, without worrying about predators like sharks and other meat eaters.

It happened so fast, he could hardly believe he had actually witnessed it first hand. He watched as a lithe feminine body sheathed in little chips of onyx-like scales. The tail and fins almost magically appeared and fingers developed a delicate webbing between them. _What is she doing?_ He finally thought worriedly, when he realized it was Kyoko. Yes, there was worry that she could be captured, but there was also the awe that she inspired in him as he witnessed her rapid transformation. Logic told him that it was natural and tempered with evolution, but his heart and mind screamed that she was magical. _Kyoko-chan?_ She was even more mesmerizing up close. She was stunning.

He watched as she spun and twirled like a prima ballerina beneath the waves. He was almost as hypnotized as the small fishes that she attracted, when he heard her angelic voice sway with her body through the water. He now understood all of the legends and stories about her kind as her voice and body pulled him into a heavenly state, causing him to forget that he wasn't like her, that he couldn't breathe under the deep blue.

The sounds of water being inhaled and bubbling air, caught her attention and silenced her song. She turned to the source and saw Kuon willingly breathing in water, and gasping for air. She darted to him quickly, pulled him to her and pressed her lips tightly to his, breathing in the water from his lungs and replacing it with the air from her gills. It was almost literally a kiss of life. He felt himself being slowly brought to the surface with her bare body clinging tightly to his.

As they broke the surface, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and continued the kiss, caressing her lips with his and exploring her mouth with his tongue. He could feel the soft warm skin beneath his fingertips and the hardened little pert buds press into his chest through his wet shirt. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more, feel more, and hear more as she molded to him and he felt her beautiful tail wrap around his legs, keeping them both afloat. "You are so beautiful." He murmured as his mouth trailed from her lips to her neck. "I can't stop. I want you so much." He told the beautiful blushing mermaid. Her only response, an erotic little whimper that spurred him on, and aroused him further.

It was happening again, he was pulling feelings and emotions from her that she couldn't control; however, it no longer worried her. It was something that she wanted to just dive into and never leave. No thoughts of worry. No thoughts of being forced into something she wasn't prepared for. She just wanted to revel in him, enjoy his touch and drown in his feelings. "Kuon..." She breathed out in a seductive whisper. "More... Please..." She begged as her hands roamed beneath his shirt and dipped below his waistband, causing him to groan in pleasure.

This was insane! Was this really happening? It would definitely be a first for him in far too many ways for him to count. Never had he been so completely turned on by a woman, and never had he felt this deeply for anyone. "Kyoko..." He groaned out to her as he felt the soft skin of her hand on his warm hard flesh. "Do you really want this?" He asked, gently breathing on her neck, tickling that one perfect spot with light feathery kisses.

He felt her nod in assent into his neck. He smiled as he kissed her up her neck to her mouth, and felt her tail wrap a little more tightly around his legs, as his hands pulled her closer with caresses. "Kyoko, as much as I want you, and as much as I love you..." He breathed out. "I don't wish to share those beautiful sounds, or that deliciously sexy look with anyone. I want you all to myself." He told her, breathing in her scent and tasting her skin.

She loosened in her grip on him and gave him a bit of a confused look. He smiled at her and chuckled quietly, then glanced towards the shore, just realizing at the moment exactly how far from land they were. If one were standing on the shore, looking at the amorous couple, they would just see two people talking, and possibly swimming close together. Unfortunately, that isn't what was going on and both knew it.

Her beautiful eyes narrowed and she gave him a sexy little smile. Something deep inside of her really didn't care what anyone on land thought at the moment. There was an irresistible instinct that was pulling at her. "Come with me." She purred softly, releasing him from her grip and making his mind cloudy with her voice.

He nodded silently as she took his hand. "Hold your breath Corn." She told him melodically, and he nodded once again. She dove beneath the surface with his hand in hers, pulling him with her to where he honestly didn't know, and really didn't care at the moment. He was experiencing something that he never believed he would without scuba gear. Pausing briefly to give him the oxygen he needed, she passionately kissed him as she did the very first time. "Shh... Don't speak, Kuon." He could actually hear her voice beneath the water. "We're almost there." She told him and kissed him once again. He nodded in understanding, and allowed her to pull him to where she wanted take him.

She had stopped and refreshed the air in his lungs at least three more times after that, so if he actually had the presence of mind to think about it, they had been swimming at her rapid pace for at least six minutes when she pulled him through a tunnel that led to an underwater cave, that was a breathable air pocket. She helped him up to a comfortably sized, stone shelf, covered in seaweed and kelp, and lit by bioluminescent little glow worms. The soft blue glow was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Wow..." He breathed out, and the naked little female next to him giggled.

"Very pretty, isn't it?" She leaned into him, twirling her fingers in his hair.

"Very..." He whispered. There was something different about her. Her voice was soothing. Her scent was so delightful, it made his mind foggy with desire. Her eyes were hypnotic, and the kisses she had given him, left him wanting more. How could he have possibly known that she was a mermaid in estrus? She was the first mermaid he'd ever met, and definitely the first female he'd ever been this attracted to. There was no way for him to know that his actions, that night he gave her the hickey, he had unleashed a beast ready to mate. He had started something, and failed to finish.

He was caught in the most wonderful whirlpool. The feel of her bare flesh against his, and the taste of her skin was addictive. The perfect little erotic faces and sounds she made, spurred him on. He couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. A gasp. A brief moment of discomfort. Mewls of deep pleasure. The exotic taste of silky flesh. The feel of her legs wrapped high on his hips, actively pulling him into her, was like nothing he'd ever felt. His lips gently teased her sensitive neck, sending her over the edge many times before he followed.

By the time they had finished and made it to the little cove where their belongings were stored, the sun had begun to set, and any thoughts of anyone of the opposite sex were completely flushed from their hearts and minds. The pheromones of the two had mixed, and created a perfect and permanent bond between them. In a sense, they were life-mates... ruined for anyone but each other, because of love and nature, of course.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

Jelly Woods was at her wit's end. Neither Ren-chan, nor Kyoko-chan were answering their phones. Ruto had no idea where either of them were, and the sun was starting to set. She was worried sick that something had happened to them. Considering Kyoko-chan's situation, she was even more worried. Ruto and Lory both, were telling her not to worry so much, but how could she not? Then came the call. The answer from the multitude of messages she had left for the pair on each of their phones. It had been Ren-chan that called, calmed her worries, and assured her that Kyoko-chan was safe.

Arrangements were made. Kyoko would be dropped of by him at their shared hotel room, under the name of Kuon Hizuri, and he would meet Jelly Woods at her salon to have his hair done, shower, and change his clothing. Jelly had left Kyoko's wig, makeup, and clothing in their room so she could change tomorrow. Honestly, he wasn't comfortable leaving her alone to go and change into Cain Heel.

"She'll be fine, Ren. I already let Ruto know that you dropped her off at the room." She told him, noticing his worried state as he came from the changing room, wearing only his black denims, and his boots. He would don the remaining shirt and jacket once she finished dyeing his hair.

"Lory sent Ruto with you?" He asked a little surprised. He honestly hadn't expected that level of security, yet.

She sighed as she finished draping the styling cape around him, and began brushing the black dye through his hair, little by little. "There's the possibility that someone may be watching her on the set of TM." She stopped him when he tried to look at her. "Don't worry, Darling is taking care of it." She assured him.

_**~xoxo~**_

Freshly bathed, powdered, perfumed, and primped, she was sorting through the various articles of clothing she'd brought for the trip. Everything that had happened between her and Kuon was slipping out of her memories and causing her to blush furiously, heat up, and fluster. However, it was not something that she regretted. She loved him and he loved her, it was something that she would willingly do over and over, not because it was to the advantage of her safety, but because she wanted to be as close as possible to him.

She had held a affection for Miroku, but her feelings for Kuon were so much stronger. Deep down she felt that her feelings for Miroku may have been stirred simply because he and she held so much in common, because they were both in similar situations. She was determined not to allow a connection just because they both were merfolk. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, and it would probably end their friendship.

After her little day-long tryst with Kuon, she couldn't help but feel desirable. He showered her in affection and made her feel so many intense things. She stared at her garment selection and smiled mischievously, happy that she had purchased a few sets of the undergarments she'd found at the mall where she'd been shooting her scenes for BoxR. _Black, White, Beige, Red, Pink, and Blue. Which one should I wear? _The dress was perhaps a bit thin, so black, red, and blue were out of the question. She smirked. Beige would make it appear as if she were wearing nothing if the light hit just right. She snatched them up and shimmied into them, then slipped into the dress she had bought for the trip and slid on her sandals. "Perfect." She commented as she turned in the mirror and inspected her reflection.

* * *

The small patch of opalescent scales on her neck, behind her ear were barely noticeable if one didn't know what to look for or what they meant. They could be seen by the discerning eye, when she brushed her hair behind her ear, and leaned a bit closer to her male companion.

The observer looked on in shock. He hadn't followed the pair to the restaurant, it was by pure luck that they dined only two tables away with the small, exuberant woman. The hunt was over. She was ruined and any offspring that she would produce, wouldn't be viable for the breeding program.

He settled his check, and left the restaurant. Phone calls, and arrangements to go home needed to be made. For now, the hunt was over. At least the hunt for the black-scaled, blue-blooded mermaid named Kyoko.

* * *

After Jelly Woods had left to pay their ticket, and covertly call Lory to let him know what she'd witnessed between the two thespians, the male of the pair pulled the female to him and couldn't help but shower her with affection.

"Corn... people are watching." She giggled quietly, blushing.

"No one is watching, Kyoko-chan." He chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck just below her ear, noticing the little patch of scales that hadn't been there earlier in the day. Perhaps it had been and he hadn't noticed. He continued with the teasing until they heard Jelly Woods approach.

She saw them. Of course she saw them. They were both so completely distracted, they wouldn't have noticed if a tsunami had hit. She giggled when she sat back down. She already told Lory about the little display and had to cut her call short, due to his over-the-top reaction. She cleared her throat. "Are you two just about ready to go back to the hotel?"

Kuon turned his blushing face away and coughed, trying to regain his composure. Kyoko was the color of a maraschino cherry and her face was buried in her hands. "Yeah, we should probably head back to the hotel. We do have a meeting with the director tomorrow." He stood, gently grabbed her hand and they left for their hotel.

* * *

He suspected something had happened between the pair while they were missing. The hours she didn't answer her calls. It was all for the best, and he mentally admitted to pushing her in his direction. He knew she would be happier with Tsuruga, and she would be safer in more ways than just one. If he successfully impregnated her, she and her offspring would be deemed unfit for breeding, regardless if they were or not. Unfortunately it was not that way for males. Unless he and Kai found sanctuary, they would both be hunted until they were caught, the breeding program ended, or they died. Annalise was a non-issue, and she had no special abilities. She would be safe, unless they discovered her part in their escape.

"It's a decision you made... Are you sure you can live with it?" Reino asked, sitting next to his best friend and handing him a large glass of very strong red wine.

He chuckled wryly. "I suppose. It's better this way anyway. They won't be able to use her, or any children that we may have had together. I'll get over it." He took a long drink, sighed and sat back in his seat comfortably.

Reino nodded. He hated that Miroku felt that he had to give up on what he truly wanted. It really didn't seem fair, but as he already knew, life was never fair... to anyone. "They've scheduled a tour for us in the States. We have six months to get everything together, and write a couple more songs. You up for it?"

Miroku sighed. "What about Kai and Annalise?"

"What about them? They've got the others they can go with. They'd never be able to adjust to life in Japan. They haven't even been to the surface until now." Reino reminded him.

Miroku groaned a little. "I should probably warn them of his special talents."

Reino shrugged and refilled his glass. "It would probably be better to let them discover that on their own or let him tell them himself. They may get it into their minds to use him like the others wanted to or even go after Kyoko, since they are very similar."

Miroku looked up at him. "Exactly how similar?"

Reino smirked. "Their memories both share the same mother, and seeing that they look so similar, I would expect that they also share a father."

Miroku groaned again. "Another reason to definitely keep him away from her."

Reino raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. He'd seen the images in Kai's memories, and what he saw, he wouldn't wish on a female of any species no matter the circumstances. Kai was used to getting what he wanted or just taking it by force, and for Miroku's sanity he would not allow something like that to happen to her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

Miroku noticed Fuwa watching Annalise in the meeting that Lory had called to let them know Kyoko's status in Guam. That she was safe with Ruto, Ten, and Ren. That she was heavily disguised, and barely recognizable. He glanced at Reino and noticed his friend's smirk. He shook his head. _I definitely need to warn Fuwa._

When the meeting finally ended, he decided to approach the young man and tell him exactly what he would be in for if he decided to chase after that piece of tail. "You really don't want to involve yourself with her, Fuwa."

Sho scoffed at him. "What makes you think I would be interested."

Miroku shook his head. "Fine, just remember, she's not like you. Hell, she's not even like me. This is her first time to the surface, and she isn't as self-disciplined as me and Kyoko."

Sho furrowed his brow. "Kyoko has no self discipline. She's always lost in her little fairy-land, or lets her temper get the best of her."

"I wasn't referring to that. Do you ever remember her biting you? Has she ever done so?" Miroku asked.

Sho froze a little, remembering Valentine's Day, and the results from said event. He nodded a little warily. "She did once."

Miroku chuckled. "And are you missing the body part she bit?"

Sho furrowed his brow. "Why would that happen?"

Miroku smirked. "Because we don't only eat fish, Fuwa. Your kind are a delicacy to those of us that have no attachment to land dwellers."

Sho swallowed hard, remembering how Kyoko grew up and what he'd done. Had she not gone to LME, and stayed isolated, things would be very different he presumed. "I-Isn't that cannibalism?"

Miroku laughed. "How is that possible? Is there something about you that we should know? Can you breathe water? No Fuwa-san, that is **_not_ **cannibalism. We are the predators and you are the prey. It just so happens that a few of us _**don't**_ see you as food."

Sho nodded. "Yeah... Well, thanks for the head's up." He told him and went to meet with Shoko for lunch at the café down the street, before he had to go to his interview. It was disturbing to think, that at some point, Kyoko could have easily paralyzed him, possibly dragged him into the water to drown, and eaten him. He supposed he was very fortunate that she had a crush on him, and that was what most likely kept him safe from her more primal nature. He chuckled inwardly. _Well, good luck to you Tsuruga. Just don't piss her off. _He couldn't possibly know that she would have never done anything like that. She was raised by land dwellers and she and Kuon were now mated for life. It also gave him second thoughts about exploring anything with a certain little mermaiden by the name of Annalise.

* * *

Juli Hizuri was stunned when she received the call from her son, telling her and Kuu that he'd found the perfect woman of his dreams, and that she was his. However, she completely understood when she discovered that said girl had been the very girl that Kuu had claimed as a new son on his last visit to Japan. She couldn't help but giggle. Both of her men were happy and she had a new potential daughter. The prospects were exciting.

After the shared phone call, she turned to her husband and nearly demanded that they go and meet both when they finished with filming, regardless of what Lory would say to them about it; otherwise, she would just wither away within the next month. Kuu inwardly rolled his eyes, but conceded. So, travel arrangements were made. They would be spending a one month vacation, in the very near future, with their son, and most likely, their future daughter in law.

* * *

Kyoko had been tempted many times during the two weeks of filming to either bite or drown Manaka. The little idiot rat, wouldn't keep her filthy little paws off of Kuon, and she hated it. For some reason, it bothered her and Kuon even more now, than it did before. So, it was actually not really shocking to Kuon as he'd watched Manaka skid across the floor of the patio on her ass, when Kyoko had flung her away from him. He'd actually been tempted to do the same; although, he did fight that impulse.

When everything wound down and it was time for her to travel back to Japan with Ruto, she honestly didn't want to leave, but she did have school, and she did have a little filming to finish for BoxR's final show. Kuon had promised to call her or text her daily, and she made him promise that he would eat healthy. He stamped her book, hugged her tightly, kissed her deeply and they both said their temporary goodbyes.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Yukihito asked as they entered the limo that had been sent to pick her up.

She blushed a little at the thought. "It was good. I've never been anywhere like that before. So, it was really nice. I got to swim freely. The water was so clean, and warm."

Yashiro looked at her a little worried. "Kyoko-chan, you were careful... Weren't you?"

She nodded. "Ruto-san was there the whole time, so was Ten-san, and Ren. I was never alone... I promise." She smiled softly. "Thank you for worrying."

Yashiro smiled softly. "That's not something you have to thank me for, Kyoko-chan. We worry because we care." He opened the planner he kept for her schedule. "Now... we have a meeting with Takarada-san in about an hour and a half. Would you like to stop for a quick lunch?"

She groaned a little. There had been nothing appealing on the plane or in the airport restaurants. "Mmm, a steak or sashimi sounds really yummy right now. I'm famished."

He chuckled. "We can stop for something. I know the perfect place." He opened the divider window and let Ruto know the restaurant's address, and returned his attention to the planner.

She nodded and stretched a little with a yawn. "So, what did Takarada-san want to see me about?"

Yashiro looked up at her from the planner. "Hmm, not really sure, but he sounded like it was something really important." He had a hunch it was about the young man and the young lady he'd seen with Fuwa-san, and the two members of Vie Ghoul.

* * *

It was strange. The young man, barely two years older than her, sitting across from her in Lory's office. His features were familiar. His eyes a familiar shade of gold. However, the way he was looking at her, made her uncomfortable. She felt like he wanted to do things to her, that only she and Kuon had done together. It was something she would never allow. She had given herself to Kuon and she deemed that she would remain only his as long as she lived. Then Lory shocked her with his next question.

"Mogami-kun, I know this is something very personal, but I have a suspicion and your answer may help. Do you mind?" He asked delicately.

She supposed it didn't matter. The man already knew most of her secrets, what was one more? So, she nodded in assent.

"Do you remember your father? Were you born in a hospital?" He asked, confusing the others attending, two of which had no idea what a hospital or what the term father meant.

"Mother told me that Father died helping her escape when she was pregnant with me." She told him bluntly, with only a little bit of sadness. "As for a hospital... I was born in one; although, my mother barely survived. It was a very difficult pregnancy toward the end and the delivery nearly killed her, from what she told me." She confessed.

Lory nodded. _Good, then judging from that, a DNA test most likely will be fine. I'll just have it drawn up in anonymity._ He then explained his suspicions, and plan, shocking all present, especially the new male.

Kai sat there in deep thought. If this female was a sibling, there would be no way they would have bred them together... or would they have? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had spoken to others in the past that he'd been allowed to associate with, that had siblings, and they'd never mentioned anything such as that. He looked up at Kyoko and wondered if she looked like their mother. Was Mother as pretty? Did Kyoko sound like her? What was she like? In their society mothers were known, fathers not so much. Fathers were only there technically to donate genetic material. He was somewhat jealous that this female, his sister, had been close to their mother if she was his sister.

"So you are close to Mother?" Kai spoke up, surprising the others. He had been silent for most of the meeting.

Kyoko glanced at him a little ruffled by his insinuation. The woman actually discarded her to save herself. Didn't bother to tell her the truth of anything until it was practically demanded, and then basically told her to stay away to keep her secrets. It wasn't like anyone was going to come for her, she had been ruined by Todoh-san. "No... She abandoned me when I was six, with a family that was going to use me to keep their son from running away from home when he was older. We were never close. She didn't want me. She still doesn't want me and prefers that I stay away to keep her secrets." She replied a little scathingly, now that she'd had more time to put things into perspective. She knew in her heart, that she would never abandon her own flesh and blood, she would die protecting it.

"Oh..." He had not expected her reply to feel more like a venomous bite. He'd actually expected her to be intimidated by him, like most females. Well, he at least expected her to be a little more submissive like the others. This was clearly not the case. She was strong, intimidating, and exceptionally beautiful. Her bloodline was obviously elite.

"Well Mogami-kun, would you like to know?" Lory asked expectantly.

Kyoko stared as she wrung her hands in her lap. "I don't really see it as a necessity, Shachou. It wouldn't matter if he was..." She paused for a moment and decided to give Lory the news that Ten had suspected. _"My heart belongs to someone."_ She whispered the last part and Lory startled his guests with a quick squeal. Causing her to blush fiercely and the other to just stare.

Reino looked at Miroku a little worried, watched his friend give a soft smile and a nod of approval. Miroku already knew. She had told him when he called her to make sure she was safe after he'd escaped. It had hurt a bit at the time, but he had given her his blessing and he knew that Ren would be the best for her, and cherish her.

"Nevertheless Mogami-kun, if he is family... wouldn't you like to know if he is actually your brother?" Lory asked in a fatherly tone.

She looked up at him. "I suppose it would be nice to know that I have family. What do we need to do?"

He then explained and took out the test kit to start the procedure. He would send it with Ruto to the lab, and hopefully have the results by the end of the week.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

It had been a long, rough two weeks. Firstly, yes she did have a brother now. She actually felt pity for him, but he'd been raised similarly. Well maybe not exactly, but he was raised without love, and kept at distance by his "handlers". It disgusted her that he'd been practically raised like a lab animal and it pissed her off. Couldn't her mother and father have at least tried to take him with them when they escaped? It wasn't like Saena had been restricted from seeing him or caring for him. It was something that she willingly had given up, just like she did her. Ah, but what was the point in being angered over it now? It was like crying over spilled milk. There was no point.

The next part of her week, that made it rough, had been receiving the potential LoveME Mission from Erika Koenji, and making arrangements to audition for Momiji. She'd started training a few days ago, thanks to Mōko-san's help. Kotetsu Uesugi had agreed to train her, and he was the best. Then Yashiro-san had offered his services, not that he wasn't already elbow's deep into scheduling her and giving her career advice, but she really didn't need to know that.

Finally, there was that little patch of opalescent scales, that thankfully blended in well, just right below her hairline. Thankfully it was unnoticeable if one weren't actually scrutinizing her or looking for something like that. Not even Mōko-san noticed it. She'd shown Miroku, Annalise, and Kai, but they didn't know what to make of it either. They'd never seen anything like it before, for various reasons, but they did know it wasn't something that she should worry about if she didn't feel sick or it didn't bother her. She was a blue-blooded female, so it could have even been something that they normally experienced after a certain age.

* * *

Juli was ecstatic, her and Kuu's schedules had been rearranged and cleared, the tickets had been purchased, the hotel reservations had been made, and soon she would meet her future daughter, and the woman that had made her only baby happy. She could hardly wait. Kuu had told her that she could cook and Kuon loved her cooking, that was something really special. He hated eating, he even had problems with Kuu's cooking. Kuon now felt worthy of love. When he left, he didn't even feel worthy of living. Now, judging from his almost daily calls to them, he sounded just like his father. It warmed her heart to know he was so completely happy, that he found his "one".

Kuu was more than happy to know that there was the possibility that one day he could legally claim Kyoko-chan as his daughter. He was in heaven knowing that his son had snatched up that little gem. She was perfect. She knew how to cook, divinely. She was well mannered and knew how to handle a Hizuri temperament, and she reminded him so much of his Juli, when she was younger. She just had that special air about her. He could hardly wait until he could introduce his girls to each other. He just knew they would get along famously.

* * *

She wasn't certain that she would actually get the part, but Erika was thoroughly convinced she would. She'd even warned her that if she did better than Kimiko, the little wretch would most assuredly try to harm her. The girl did not like any type of competition. Kyoko knew that for certain when Kimiko tried to use her past "relationship" with Ren against her. It threw her off a bit, but she'd reminded herself that Kuon had shared his past with her, told her things that no one else knew as she did with him.

She didn't know why he gave the little snake a ring, and at this point she honestly didn't care. She had other things to worry about. She and the others noticed that the merfolk that had been watching them, abruptly stopped. They didn't know why and honestly she didn't really care, as long as it stopped. Miroku had never told her about what had happened to him, only that they had escaped. Honestly? Even he didn't know why they stopped. He thought that the chaos they had left may have had something to do about it, and Annalise kept silent on anything that she knew. She kept silent about the dead scientists, the destroyed breeding program, the children that had been released and returned to their families, and the many blue-blooded that were hidden now in locations all over the world. They didn't know that she'd joined the resistance that objected to their treatment, and they didn't need to know that she only did what she did, to be with Kai.

"I really don't think they'll be coming for you or Miroku anymore." Annalise commented as she picked at the meal they were sharing. It was a celebration of their freedom, Kyoko's success, Miroku's new US tour with the band, and the fact that Annalise and Kai would be going to investigate the merfolk community near Southern California.

Kyoko blushed fiercely remembering the time in Guam that she and Kuon shared. No, she honestly didn't think that she could be pregnant from that, but it nearly freaked her out thinking that they could have been watched; although, Kuon had told her many times that they weren't and that he was sure of it, every time she'd mentioned it, when they spoke over the phone.

Finally their little celebration broke apart in the small restaurant, leaving Kyoko and Yukihito to enjoy their tea and discuss the scheduling for the next day.

"Excuse me... I'll be right back." She left for the ladies room or so Yukihito thought.

Erika had implied that Kimiko would try something, but she wasn't sure what Kimiko had planned. She panicked and horrified when she watched Kimiko and her manager putting an unconscious Kyoko into the backseat of their car and drive away.

* * *

They'd drugged her, stripped her, and tied her. They wanted it to look like she'd been the victim of another type of crime if her body was found. They tossed her limp body off the dock, forgetting to tie a weight to her.

"She's going to float back to the surface if we don't weigh her down with something." Kimiko complained.

Her loyal manager shot her a scathing glare. "You should have thought about that before. I'm not going in to do it. Besides, I don't know how to swim."

"Fine! I'll do it, but you owe me." Yes, even though it was her idea to drug and drown Kyoko, she felt that her manager owed her something for her involvement. She stripped down to her undergarments, to keep her clothing dry, and dove in to retrieve Kyoko's "body", and weight it down.

_**~xoxo~**_

She had sunk to the bottom of the bay where they had dropped her body in and giggled as the cloth they'd used to bind her feet together fell away during her transformation. She took in a deep breath, cut her wrists free on a sharp rock, then removed the gag from her mouth, and the blindfold.

She watched from the ocean floor as Kimiko jumped off the dock and her manager handed the girl some kind of leather belt. Kyoko assumed that Kimiko was probably going to tie her "dead" body to a rock or something to hold her down. She laughed at the girl's stupidity and waited. When Kimiko was far enough from the dock and in the general vicinity of Kyoko, Kyoko stealthily stalked her, grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kimiko's eyes went wide with shock. She tried to scream for help, but the creature that had grabbed her had quickly pulled her under. She felt as Kyoko's beautiful tail wrapped her tightly in its grasp and squeezed. In her panic she could finally see and hear what had her. It was a mermaid. It was smiling sinisterly at her as she tried to struggle out of her grip without drowning.

"What do we have here?" She heard the siren ask playfully. "Looks like a meal." Kyoko narrowed her eyes and finally bit her.

Kimiko could feel her body become numb as the poison quickly took effect, and watched in horror as the mermaid tore a bite from her beautiful face, then released her as she watched her chew and swallow the piece of flesh.

"If I ever see you again... I will finish what I've started. _**We**_ will hunt you. Do you understand me?" Kyoko demanded.

Kimiko felt her world fading around her and didn't feel the mermaid's lips on hers, breathing air into her lungs, before she shoved the girl to the surface where her manager would find her, and risk her own life to save her drowned charge, that now had a chunk of her cheek missing from what appeared to be a fish bite of some kind.

Her manager quickly picked her up, and did her best to carry her to the car, leaving her clothing behind on the dock where she'd removed them in the dark. She, and Kimiko would have a lot of explaining to do to her parents the next day. Questions of how she'd been bitten and partially eaten by a rare fish. Why was she in the ocean that late at night in the first place? Where exactly did she encounter this fish? And no, there is no such creature as a mermaid, the venom has a hallucinogenic effect, she never encountered a mermaid. They aren't real. Here, let's give her a little something to calm her nerves. Finally, are you certain there are no hereditary mental illnesses in the family?

The doctor explained to her parents and now former manager, that they had encountered the venom from this particular fish in the past and that they should expect her to be temporarily paralyzed, suffer from incontinence for a few days, and that hallucinations were common. They had yet to document or analyze this fish. The ocean is just so vast and unexplored, that there are so many unknown species of fish that have yet to be discovered. He told her parents that she should be more careful of her surroundings and not go swimming or diving without protection in open water. She should consider herself lucky that it hadn't been a more aggressive fish, and that her manager had the presence of mind to bring her to the hospital immediately.

_**~xoxo~**_

Even though Erika was unable to get any real evidence against Kimiko, she was relieved that Kyoko had called Yashiro-san and was safe. She told Erika that they had left her on the dock alone and practically naked, thrown her belongings into the ocean, and left when they believed that someone was approaching. She told Yukihito the truth. When Kuon returned, she would tell him. Kimiko Morizumi's career was over, at least until the reconstructive surgery to her face was completed and she was cleared by the psychiatric ward of Tokyo General.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Miroku, Kai, and Annalise could barely contain their amusement when Kyoko told them how she'd protected herself, and what she'd done. There wasn't a flinch or grimace when she told them that she took almost half of the meatiest part of Kimiko's face and enjoyed the delicious morsel, but Miroku did warn her not to do that too often or she would definitely develop a taste for it. If she was going to choose to live with land dwellers, that was a taste she did not need to develop.

When she'd told Yukihito the truth, he took it in stride. He remembered her nature and told her he felt she did the right thing, and that he felt terrible that he wasn't there to stop them before they took her. He was proud that she protected herself. They would later discover that she would never have to worry about Kimiko again, the word had spread that the girl was in the psychiatric ward, and would most likely be there for some time. He felt no pity for someone that would try to kill his favorite little mermaid, and little pseudo-sister.

Kuon was shocked. He wasn't shocked because of what Kyoko did to protect herself and teach the little predator a lesson, he was shocked that Kimiko would have killed Kyoko for a part. He took her into his arms and held her tightly, asking if she was unharmed, telling her that he would make sure that Kimiko would never come near her again, and assuring her that he was neither afraid of her or disgusted by her.

Not even a week after Kuon discovered what had happened, rumors of Kimiko quietly spread to the news media. Investigative reporters ran with it and dug up every last little piece of dirt on the girl, her manager, and her immediate family. Jouji Morizumi distanced himself from his niece and her family when he'd overheard her screaming that Kyouko was a monster and that she should be dead, in her hospital room, in restraints. Yuki Kuresaki somewhat expected something such as this from Kimiko and had distanced himself from her long ago. He honestly didn't like her due to the fact that she insisted upon using family connections, instead of her own talent to get anywhere in the entertainment world. To him, she was lazy. To find out from Jouji that she was ranting insanities was shocking, but not unexpected.

* * *

She was shocked at the photos that had been released all over Tokyo of her Kuon and Kana Kusunoki. He'd already warned her, told her of the circumstances of the photos, and she had understood. After all, Sho had done the same to her on Valentine's Day, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to hate the woman with every fiber of her being.

He had gone out with Kijima-san to an exclusive little bar. He was slightly distracted by everything that had happened in Guam, distracted by the multiple dangers Kyoko had been in, distracted with thoughts of making an honest woman of her very soon, and how he was going to do it without all of the fanfare that his own parents and Lory would bring to the game. He conveniently left out that little surprise, he hadn't picked the ring yet and didn't want her knowing that particular little tidbit until then. To top everything off, he was more than a little insecure about what her answer would be to that type of question from him. She was still a little young, even if she was making her own life decisions, and he felt that the prospect of her not wanting marriage was a very strong possibility.

At the moment he was in the shadows watching as his girlfriend rehearsed her scenes that they would be filming in a couple of weeks, on-location. She was amazing. In only a couple of weeks time and a little bit of choreography practice, she had learned and perfected her stage combat skills. It looked like she'd been performing like this her entire life. It was impressive.

He was there for two reasons. One, he wanted to pick her up and let everyone know that she was his and he was _**her's only**_. Two, they would be going on their first public date. This would quell all of those rumors that had been flying around about him and Kusunoki-san. He would make sure that everyone knew that he was her's and her's alone. By the end of their evening the world would know, but first he needed to get rid of the flies that were buzzing around her on the set of Sacred Lotus.

"CUT! Very good Kyouko-san. That should be enough for today." Director Morizumi called out. "You're free to go for today. We'll see you on Tuesday. Don't forget to your appointment with wardrobe and makeup for your fittings and the extensions tomorrow." He reminded her.

Kyoko gave her perfect bow and thanked him. "Yes, of course. Thank you Sir. I'll be sure to remember." She smiled sweetly and noticed her new boyfriend just off stage and blushed as he approached.

"You were incredible." He gushed, wrapping his arm around her small waist, and escorting her to her dressing room.

She looked up at him a little surprised. "You saw the whole thing?"

He chuckled a little nervously. "Yeah, I kind of. I was watching you from behind Producer Kuresaki."

"Sooo? What did you think?" She asked a little shyly.

He smiled brightly. "Like I said, you were incredible. How long did it take you?" He asked as they entered her dressing room and she gathered her clothes to change behind the screen.

"Mōko-san was able to refer me to the Uesugi Dojo. Kotetsu-sama instructed me for a couple of weeks." She explained as she dressed.

"Wow, only a couple of weeks? Kyoko, that's amazing. It usually takes a lot longer than that to perform like you did, and he doesn't normally take on students so easily." He informed her with awe in his voice. He watched as she came from behind the screen and noticed that she stored her swords in her large bag. "Are those yours?" He asked a little surprised. He didn't realize she had something like that.

She nodded a little nervously and smiled. "Kotetsu-sama gave them to me as a gift." She told him shyly.

He chuckled then pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "Don't you know how incredible you really are?" She gave him a confused look, and he explained. "Uesugi-dono has got to be the most difficult person in the business to have train you. Yet, you were able to impress him enough to not only accept you as a student, but he also gifted you your weapons. He doesn't do that often." He told her with pride in his voice. He felt her freeze a little in his arms. "It's okay, you know... Just use them as he expects and don't forget your training." He needed to change the subject quickly or she would start spiraling into a pit of worry and insecurity. He gave her a quick kiss and took her hand. "Come on, let's go grab some dinner."

She nodded and grabbed her things before they left without realizing the eavesdropper that had been listening in on their conversation. Things with her were far more interesting than Hiromune Koga had initially anticipated. He could hardly wait to spread the word on the little relationship he'd spied on. It was too late to tease her about Tsuruga, but it most certainly wasn't too late to see the reactions of the fangirls the man had on set, when they discovered that the _**#1 Bachelor**_ was no longer on the market, and the culprit was not Kana-Nee as they called her. Sure it might cause a few problems in the future, but Kyoko-chan was pretty secure in the part and it wasn't like they had any other viable choices to take her place if things got a little ugly. _Girls aren't really that vicious, are they?_ He questioned, but it honestly wasn't enough to make him think twice about his own form of personal entertainment. _Kyoko-chan would just have to learn how to adapt._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

Even though his little plan had been quashed at the very birth of it with unexpected results, he still carried it through. It was simply too entertaining to keep to himself.

"I suppose it isn't so bad."

"From what I've heard, they've actually been friends for a long time."

"Since Dark Moon, right?" She asked with a shiver.

"Did you see her Mio? Terrifying."

"You think that's scary? Watch BoxR."

"I know, right? Natsu is amazing."

"Nothing at all like her."

"Were you there for her rehearsal the other day?"

"I saw. Kuresaki-san mentioned that she was trained personally by Kotetsu Uesugi. I heard one of the fight choreographers mention that she only trained for two weeks."

Alright, he'd most certainly heard enough of the other females praising her and slowly accepting the fact that Kyouko-san and Tsuruga were dating. Although, as the day went on and the news slowly spread, he discovered that there was far more to Kyoko than just her stellar ability to make a character come to life. With a little more research, he found that she had mastered the violin during Dark Moon for her character Mio. There was a rumor that she had learned catwalk modeling overnight for Natsu. She could perform the Tea Ceremony with perfection, he'd witnessed her giving Asahina-san little pointers, to make her performance more authentic. Finally, she was friends with quite a few very stern famous names that prized professionalism. How could he have possibly missed all of this? She was becoming more, and more interesting as the day went on and the gossip spread. There was definitely more to her than met the eye, and he was more than willing to discover all of her little secrets. After all, one did need to know their competition, especially competition that could soon easily rise above the fray of the entertainment industry.

* * *

She awakened to Kanae poking her in the ribs as she sat next to her at the table in the LoveME Section's main area. "Mo! Wake up. What's wrong with you? You've been dozing off all week."

Kyoko groaned a little. "Been busy." She groused. "I didn't realize how tiring doing all my own stunts would be."

Kanae nodded. "I would have thought you'd realize that when training with Uesugi-sensei." She pulled her up by her arm. "Come on, let's get something in you that will give you a little energy... Like one of those stupid, calorie-filled ice creams." She inwardly winced a little for suggesting something like that, fully expecting to be mauled for it.

Kyoko sighed out and lazily grabbed her things. "Okay..." She yawned.

Kanae gave her a worried look. "Are you sick or something? Even when you've been exhausted before, you've never acted this way."

Kyoko looked at her a little confused. "Really?.. I never noticed." She looked up in thought. "Well, I have been feeling a little nauseated lately, but it usually passes and I'm fine for the rest of the day." She pondered thoughtfully.

Kanae narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Kyoko... When was the last time you had your period?"

Kyoko gave her a confused look. "Period? What's that?"

Kanae's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. _How could she not know what that is?!_ "It's..." Then she explained.

"I've never had anything like that before, Mōko-san!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

_If she's never had her cycle, then she can't be pregnant... Right? Hmm, could be different for her kind though._ Kanae thought to herself. "Hm, maybe you are just a little under the weather, then. Come on, time to get some food in you and relax. You've obviously been working too hard."

_**~xoxo~**_

"You two are far more trouble than you're worth." Lory scolded the pair sitting in his office. "How do you plan on keeping this a secret?"

"We don't. We've taken time off and choose to enjoy it how we please. I promise we won't cause trouble." The male insisted.

"After everything that's happened, you expect us to ignore them?" The female crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "I refuse to watch them from a distance, and only know them through what the tabloids are printing!" She groused.

Lory sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but the moment you compromise them, you leave. Am I clear on this? I don't want you setting them back from the progress they've already made." Lory scolded with the ultimatum.

"What kind of amateurs do you think we are? We would never do anything to harm our children." Kuu protested. They weren't about to let him know everything that Kuon had confessed to them. Well, just the parts about him being in love with Kyoko, but he most certainly didn't reveal her secrets to them. The boy very well should expect them to be there after his call from Guam.

Lory nodded. "Fine, I'll contact Mogami-kun, and she can be your escort like last time." He turned to Juli. "I think meeting you might be a positive thing for her right now." He told her, remembering how her own mother had cut her off and claimed on television that she didn't have any children. It irritated both Kyoko and Kai at the time.

Juli hopped up, squealed while hugging Lory. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lory and Kuu chuckled. "Alright Love, let's let Lory get back to business."

Juli nodded and waved as Kuu pulled her with him out of the office. "I think you'll really like Kyoko-chan. She's a very sweet girl."

Juli smiled at Kuu. "If you and Kuon love her, she has to be special."

* * *

Kyoko pulled out her phone as soon as she felt the buzz of a text message. It was Lory. He was requesting that she meet with him as soon as possible for an important LoveME mission. She groaned a little remembering her Dangerous Mission, and hoped that it wasn't anything as shocking. Of course she and Kuon were now dating, but to be thrown into something like that without warning, possibly with someone other than Kuon, set her nerves a little on edge.

"Everything okay?" Kanae asked, sipping the milkshake she'd ordered.

Kyoko turned the phone so she could see the message. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, I really don't think he'd send you on another Dangerous Mission. Perhaps it's something a little more innocent... You know, like when you had to tend to Hizuri-san?" Kanae pondered out loud.

The excitement of taking care of Kuu again hit her. "You think he's back? I haven't heard anything in the news about it, and he hasn't called to let me know."

Kanae rolled her eyes at her excitement, and giggled. "Who knows? Could be. You should probably call Takarada-san back." She suggested.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, he wants me to come in. You know he won't tell me anything over the phone if it's important like that."

Kanae slumped a little in her seat. "Damn, and I was hoping to know first."

Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry Mōko-san, I'll let you know asap."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Would you mind helping me practice my English? I'm a little too formal and a bit rusty. I haven't used it in awhile, and I heard you're fluent." She asked with hope in her voice.

Kyoko practically melted at the thought of being needed by her best friend in such a way. "Of course... Although, I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I learned at the ryokan when I was younger, so I may sound a bit too formal for what you want." She explained a little sheepishly.

Kanae shook her head. "No, that's almost exactly what I need, and I've been told that you know a lot about how to use the a lot of the idioms that are used in the US."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be mislead. Tsuruga-san is a lot better at it than I am." She asked a little apprehensively.

Kanae chuckled lightly. "Kyoko, who do you think told Matsushima-san about you?"

Kyoko's eyes went wide.

Kanae shook her head. "Well, both him and Takarada-san recommended you, so I think you're a lot better than you think."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment. "Fine..." She sighed out. "I'll do it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. How should we start?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko looked up from her sundae in thought. "Well, it would probably be better if we only speak English when were together."

"_**You mean, starting now?"**_ She asked a little surprised, but beginning the lesson immediately.

Kyoko gave her a Setsuka Heel smirk and shocked her a little. _**"Why not, Love."**_ She lilted in a very convincing British accent. Her entire demeanor changed to something that screamed NOT KYOKO. The way she suddenly relaxed. She was so low-key. She oozed sex-appeal, and her every move reminded Kanae of a very languid little pedigree feline. Her look and personality reminded her of a graceful little Turkish Angora most of the time, but at the moment more of a Siamese. She shook her head. _Why am I comparing my fishy-friend to a cat? Maybe I should be comparing her to a Siamese Fighting fish._ She chuckled inwardly, remembering what had been done to Kimiko Morizumi and the elegant look of Kyoko's lower half when she was in the water.

Kanae sighed out. _**"We should head back to LME. I'm sure Mr. Takarada is waiting for you, and I have an interview in an hour."**_

Kyoko nodded in agreement. _**"Off we go then."**_ She stood, tossed a few yen on the table for the server, and began to prowl out, leaving her friend even more amazed than before.

_This is going to take some getting used to._ She groused. _She has way too much talent for any one person. It's almost criminal._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

Actually when Kanae had suggested that her LoveME mission was possibly Kuu Hizuri, she blew it off. She hadn't heard anything from him or of him in months. She stood there a little shocked as she realized that she was standing in front of her boyfriend's parents. She honestly didn't know what to say or do. The only parents she'd ever actually met as far as a potential husband was involved were Sho's, but she honestly couldn't use that experience as a guide. Yayoi was so prim and strict she reminded her of someone from the early 1800's, and his father was as stiff as a board compared to Kuu.

She bowed stiffly and greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Kuu chuckled. "Kyoko-chan, what did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked as he nudged her to stand straight.

She blushed, stood straight, and brushed her hair from her face and neck, revealing the interesting little _"rash"_ that Kuu and Juli most certainly noticed instantly. "I'm very sorry. I'm not really sure how to address you anymore."

Juli reached and gently touched the small scales hidden on her neck and smiled. "You should call us Mother and Father. You're part of our family now." She whispered to her and glanced knowingly at Kuu.

It was strange, all day they had treated her as if she were one of the Queen's jewels. She expected to be roughhoused and played with like last time, but no. Kuu had treated her as if she were going to break at any moment. Very strange indeed.

* * *

"Do you think she knows?" Kuu asked Juli as they lay in the room Lory had set aside for them at the mansion.

"I'm not sure. I mean... we didn't know. Kuon hasn't mentioned anything about it. Kuon did say that she was raised very traditional. Perhaps everything is the same." Juli pondered as she rolled to her side and draped her arm over her husband's chest.

"The impression I got, when I was here last, was that she and her mother were not close at all, and Kuon did mention that she grew up in a traditional ryokan. It's quite possibly the same. She may not know at all." Kuu breathed out a little worried, rubbing his wife's arm.

She looked up at Kuu and smiled softly. "Kuu... A grandbaby..."

He glanced at his wife an smiled brightly. "You should be the one to tell her. You have more experience with that type of thing."

She swatted his chest. "No more than you, you big dope."

"I wonder if Kuon or Lory knows." He murmured.

"Hard to say. I would think she would tell Kuon something like that." She commented.

"You don't think they've figured him out, do you?" Kuu asked a little worried.

She shook her head. "No Kuu, we took care of that when he was three, he would never drown... he's too good of a swimmer, and we're the only ones that know the right phrase."

"Wouldn't him being with Kyoko trigger something subconsciously?" He turned to her.

"No Kuu. Kuon is safe." She assured him; however, she was having second thoughts about what she'd done almost nineteen years ago.

* * *

Yes, he had to admit that his parents had always been strange, for as long as he could remember. What Kyoko had told him, he honestly didn't expect. Sure he expected them to be a little overly exuberant when meeting her, but treating her like a pampered princess? That he did not expect. He would definitely need to see what the heck was going on, when he went to meet with them with Kyoko the next evening. It was something that he'd arranged with them, without Lory's involvement. Kyoko was the ONE, and he didn't want Lory's fingers dipped into this aspect and sending the news to every tabloid known in existence. He wanted some quiet-time with her and his parents. Time without the media hounding them, and possibly making Kyoko regret her decision to be with him. Which as we all know, that would never happen. He had her completely. That decision had been made in Guam.

* * *

"Mo_**... I really don't know what to tell you Kyoko. You say you aren't sick, yet you tell me you've been tossing your breakfast every single morning for the past month... Ever since you came back from Guam..."**_ Kanae narrowed her eyes at her. _**"I still think you're pregnant. It's the only explanation, if you truly aren't very sick. No cold or...**_(she checked her phone for the right word)_** virus lasts that long without doing more." **_

Kyoko rolled her eyes and huffed. _**"Bloody Hell... I will take this beastly test and prove to you I'm not in the club."**_ She grabbed the test and stomped off to Kanae's bathroom, only to come out ten minutes later with red eyes and a pale face. She held up her hand before Kanae could say something. "Mōko-san... C-Can we take a little break with this?" She whimpered.

Kanae sighed out and nodded with a slight look of pity on her face as she approached her best friend with arms wide for a hug. "Oh, Kyoko..."

"What do I do Mōko-san? How do I tell him?" She sobbed. "What will his parents think of me?"

She gently guided her to the sofa, and sat with her. "If he didn't want something like this in the first place, he should have used protection." She held up her hand to prevent a protest. "Look... I know he loves you... **everyone** knows he loves you. Something like this will not damage how he or his family may feel about you. You need to tell him and soon, then decide what to do." She finished.

"But..." Kyoko started.

Kanae sighed out and stood to bring her a cup of herbal tea. "I can't tell you what you should do Kyoko, but I can give you advice, and my advice is to tell him, and tell him immediately."

"What if he hates me for it?" Kyoko tried stalling the inevitable.

Kanae smirked. "If he does... let me know. I will definitely want to have a little chat with him." She told her as she cracked her knuckles.

Kyoko sighed out in relief and giggled. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "You'd probably still be freaking out... No, you'd be delivering a baby and still denying that you were pregnant, you dope." She teased.

"I would **not**! I'm not **that** clueless." Kyoko groused.

Kanae cocked a brow and gave her a snort of derision. "Really Kyoko?"

Kyoko groaned. "Alright... Maybe a little clueless, but I would have suspected something once I started getting bigger." She defended.

Kanae nodded. "Riiiiggghhhttt... Sure you would." She giggled. Kanae reached out and gently ran her fingers over the tiny scales as Juli had done. "Do you think that's what these mean?"

Kyoko flinched away, and put her hand over the scales. "It... It could be." Her eyes went wide when she realized what her new pseudo-mother did. She turned to Kanae. "Juli-san did the same thing."

Kanae cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe you should ask her why. She may have just been curious and a little forward. You know how some foreigners are. She might not have meant anything at all by it."

Kyoko nodded in thought. "I suppose. I could ask tomorrow night. They want to have dinner with me and Ren."

"Are you going to tell him then?" Kanae insisted with the question.

Kyoko leaned back on the sofa and groaned. "Yyyesssss... I'll tell him."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell them, Juli?" Kuu asked with a bit of worry.

Juli sighed. "Kuu darling, that is **not** _our_ secret to tell." She scolded.

Kuu gave her a stern look. "Don't you think we've hidden enough from him? I do not want him finding out how I did. You nearly gave me a heart-attack. What if she has a hard time like you did?"

Juli groaned a little. "You're never going to forget that, are you? I told you how and why... If I help her, she'll be fine. We didn't know any better with him." She explained.

Kuu closed his eyes, sighed out, and shook his head. "Fine, but you are going to need to tell him everything soon or he's going to at least suspect something is up when he finds out about your knowledge... Something you **definitely** shouldn't know. He's going to want explanations."

Juli pouted at his suggestion? Demand?

Kuu shook his head once again and pulled her to him. "Juli... We can't keep something like this from him. He needs to know for his own safety, and her's too. He can't protect himself or her if he doesn't know what he's facing. Is that something that you want? Do you want someone else to trigger him or tell him? Do you think he'll forgive the lie then? As it stands, if we tell him now... he will understand our reasons.

Aahh, the lies and secrets that those by the name of Hizuri tell and keep to protect themselves, and others.

* * *

At 3pm in the afternoon, Kuon Hizuri sat in the LoveME Section, hearing the words she had said over and over in his mind. He looked up at her with his brilliant godlike smile, and caressed her face before pulling her into his lap. "You're having my baby?..."

She nodded, blushing brightly. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"I took both tests... Mōko thinks that's what these are for." She swept her hair away and revealed the tiny scales.

His fingers gently traced over them. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to ruin anything for you."

She glanced up at him from cuddling into his neck. "Do you plan on leaving me to take care of everything on my own?"

He furrowed his brow. "Of course not! I already told you I want to marry you. So what if we do it a little earlier than we originally planned."

She nodded while burying her face in his neck once again and enjoying his masculine scent. It always calmed her. "Then of course I want this. I'm afraid that I won't be a very good mother, but I'll try."

He gently guided her face to look at him. "Kyoko... I know, deep in my heart, that you will be the perfect mother. You've proven it simply with your decision. A decision that I am very happy you chose to make." He consoled her sweetly, and softly kissed her.

"Thank you Corn." She whispered with a smile and snuggled into him once again.

* * *

It was like learning to walk, increasing your lung capacity over time by holding your breath under water, or it could even be compared to learning a new skill like one does during their childhood. It's not like something that Mommy or Daddy can teach you, they can only sit on the sidelines and watch with anticipation, being there for you if your fall, pick you up and kiss the boo-boos.

As mentioned before, humans that have blue blood flowing through their veins is not a common thing, but it does exist. Having a parent take something away from you when you're very young, to protect you from harm is also a somewhat common occurrence; however, forcing one to forget a life altering skill, and lying to them their entire life... _is not_. Having to threaten your own parents with isolation, to force them to return said skill is also not a common occurrence. Finally discovering that you have been something you are not, your entire life and have to relearn everything you lost is a somewhat frightening experience.

"Breathe... Breathe Corn..." Her voice calmed the thoughts in his mind of being lied to his entire life as he felt the ocean water flow through him, occasionally coughing, and trying to convince his brain that he wasn't going to drown if he just took in a little breath. "Calm down..." She told him gently as he began to struggle. "You aren't going to drown... Trust me." Kyoko told him as he finally stopped and slowly began to allow that water to flow through his gills. "There you go... Are you okay now?" She asked with concern.

He nodded silently.

"It's okay... You can talk... Just like you do on land. Okay?" She smiled softly as he finally accepted reality. It had taken several weeks after he'd discovered his mother's secrets and she had finally released him from his bodily prison that she had forced him into when he was four years old. Once she had spoken the words that had hypnotically taken so much from him, the memories began flooding back: the kidnappings, the comfortable waters of the Pacific Coast, and sharing his mother's secret... the beautiful long tail similar in structure to his mother's and Kyoko's, yet gold with black tiger-like stripes.

"Where... are... we... going?" He belted out loudly, still not accustomed to the sound of his voice under the water, and the strange feeling in his throat when he spoke.

She winced a little at the loudness and giggled while pulling him along with her. She wanted to take him to the cove near Miroku's home. There were so many beautiful underwater caves, dolphins, and so much more that she wanted to share with him. He needed it to calm himself and clear his mind. She was a bit upset that he still hadn't spoken to his parents since that night they shared dinner with them and Juli had slipped and mentioned Kyoko's pregnancy scales. So much was discovered that night, and the secret that Juli had hidden from him for many years came pouring out at their feet. He was livid and he even refused to mention it since. Kyoko decided to remain silent on the matter, even though it pissed her off that he refused to listen to his parents. What she would have given to have someone care about her enough to protect her like that. Needless to say, she would wait until he wanted to talk, then she would say her piece. After all, he had lied to her too, and it wasn't even for an important reason such as protecting anyone... Well, maybe himself.

She smiled and turned to him, forcing herself to remain calm on the subject. "Have you ever eaten fugu sashimi?"

"Isn't that poisonous if it's not made correctly?" She'd sufficiently distracted him and he was now more relaxed.

She shook her head. "Not for us." She winked.

He wasn't stupid. He saw that somber look whenever she thought he wasn't watching her. He was disappointing her and he knew it. She'd given him a glimpse into her thoughts the last time they met with his parents, the night they made their announcements to them. She made it clear to him that her parents had left her brother behind like unwanted garbage that would just weigh them down. How her own mother dropped her off and left her with what were strangers at the time, to save her own skin. How Kyoko didn't even know about herself until she was four years old when she'd nearly drown in the bathtub. Finally, how she didn't even know what the others wanted from her until she reached her teen years, and Saena didn't even have the consideration to warn her until after she was being hunted. At least his parents had guarded him like a sacred treasure, even took measures to prevent him from revealing himself.

He stopped, reminiscent of when Cain was pulling Setsu. Kyoko turned to see what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

He sighed out a little. "I'm sorry."

She furrowed her brow. "About?"

"I've been really selfish. You were right about my parents. About the situation." He said a little embarrassed.

She smiled softly, and caressed his cheek. "It's okay... Just don't keep them waiting too long." She took his hand and swam a little slower this time. "Come on, we're almost there." She smiled brightly. She felt so proud at the moment. Happy that he'd thought it over, and didn't allow it to continue. She decided that she would cook for them as they worked things out. She wasn't officially part of the family yet, to involve herself too deeply or give her opinion on matters that didn't include her. Now, if she could only get Sho to stop being such a stubborn ass, and call or visit his parents, the world would be right.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

"See? They're just like dogs." She giggled as he watched her rub the dangerous animal's belly, while it lay floating on its back. "Doing it like this calms them." She explained. He'd watched it on some channel that had dedicated an entire week to educating people about sharks. To see it happen in real life, and to hear the creature almost purr like a cat, was an incredible experience.

She pulled his hand and encouraged him to pet the intimidating creature. "See? Just like a dog." She smiled. "Here, we have to turn him back over or it will leave him vulnerable to attacks from other creatures." She told him as he helped right the animal.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" He asked with a little awe in his voice.

She giggled. "Some of it from watching animal shows when I was little, and the rest from when I moved to Tokyo and was able to swim in the ocean." She explained.

The way she flitted about, showing him different things here and there, reminded him of a movie when he was a little boy, about a little red-headed mermaid. He giggled at the thought of her doing something like that. The thought of her being like that, had she not been raised by land dwellers, wasn't so far-fetched, he firmly believed.

She caught him off guard when she quickly swam back to him with two half oyster shells in her hands, lifting one to his mouth. "Hungry?" She smiled.

He winced a little, his stomach growled for the one of the few times it ever did, outside of her cooking.

She grinned wickedly, and gently waved it beneath his nose. "Smells delicious, doesn't it Kuon?" She teased, gently sucking one of little mollusks into her mouth, between her plump lips, with a sexy smirk.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her to him, slurping the remaining little treat from her fingers and gently teasing her with his tongue while unknowingly treating her to the Emperor of the Night. "Very delicious indeed." He purred, running his fingers through her long black hair that she'd donned for her role as Momiji. "I couldn't agree more, my Love." He commented enjoying the shiver he'd given her while nibbling and licking the delectable flesh of her neck and shoulder.

"Kuon..." She breathed out as they wrapped around each other. "We can't do this here. It's... out in the open..." She moaned just before he claimed her lips.

He chuckled. "We're in a kelp forest, Kyoko-chan... No one will be able to find us." He murmured sweetly, kissing up and down her throat.

She slowly melted into him, and it wasn't much longer before their tails were entwined as they made love in the deep. Her voice was even more enchanting as they lovingly sated their desires.

* * *

Juli and Kuu were shocked. They certainly didn't expect their son to come to them, to patch things up. After all, he'd separated himself from them the first time around, they honestly didn't think he would have trouble doing so again. The slight against him was a very big thing. If he'd known what he was from the beginning, it may have helped him in some way.

"No Mom… You did what you thought was the right thing at the time. You were protecting me the only way you knew how." He told her quietly, staring at the floor, feeling a little shame for being so hard on her. "I'm sorry I got angry."

Juli pulled him into her arms, with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kuon, you did nothing wrong, baby. I'm sorry we waited so long to tell you."

He chuckled. "Better late, than never."

"I suppose we can take that phrase out of the will now?" She teased.

"MOM?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Really?" He asked with furrowed brown.

She swatted his shoulder. "I'm not that terrible. I was only teasing. We'd made the decision to tell you a long time ago, we just didn't have the opportunity." She explained.

He understood, if he could hide Kyoko and their baby away like that, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Although, knowing how he felt about it, he most likely wouldn't do that with their child. Well, that and the fact that news had gotten around that, that particular community of merfolk was scattered to the currents, thanks to the efforts of Kai, Miroku, Annalise, and all of the others that had made sacrifices months ago. The evolution in the bloodline would be left up to nature once again.

* * *

This was bad. They certainly hadn't mentioned their wedding plans to Lory or his parents quite yet, but the eccentric talent agent was still fretting over the news that could possibly separate the lovebirds, and ruin all of his efforts to catapult them to world renown. Konoe had done an exemplary job in promoting his godson, and now Lory had offers from overseas flooding in for Ren. He wasn't sure what effect that would have on the developing relationship of LoveME #0 and LoveME #1.

He picked up the phone and dialed the first number. "Ah, Yashiro-kun, I would like to see you and Ren in my office as early as permitted this week. I have some new offers to present to you… Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then." He finished, shaking his head. What would they do?

He glanced at the other stack of papers and shook his head once again. "She's trying so very hard, but I honestly don't believe she'll be able to pull something like that off." This was a role more suited to his LoveME #1. "Although, it would be quite interesting to see Kotonami-san pull off the air of a traditional Yamato Nadeshiko." Well it remained to be seen. He wasn't about to stop Kotonami-san from trying.

* * *

"This is wonderful!" Yashiro exclaimed while penning the appointment into Ren's planner. He was proud of his charge. The young man was having parts thrown at him left and right. He sincerely hoped that what Lory had for them was something big. He usually gave them to Matsushima to give to them. He only ever presented them when they were very big projects.

He momentarily froze when a thought crossed his mind. _What about Kyoko-chan?_

* * *

Before his meeting with Lory later in the week, they had carried out their plans with Kuu, Juli, Yukihito, and Kanae as their witnesses. They were all sworn to secrecy. They didn't want Lory putting in his own little touches. They wished to keep their new life together as private as possible and having it announced to the world via a marching band down the main street was not wanted. That night, they would celebrate the occasion with friends and family. They would bring her remaining belongings to his apartment, and finally they would spend their first night since the Heel Siblings, in each other's arms as husband and wife.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

She had her jobs and career to cultivate, and he had his; although, his would be taking him far away from her if he decided to go. He wasn't exactly sure how long they would be apart, and that made the decision even more difficult. She was carrying their baby and he didn't want to miss that, but he didn't want her to believe for a moment that she was holding him back or that he would willingly leave her alone. The decision would be his own. It was killing him inside to even think of this decision.

He groaned inwardly as he sat on the sofa in Yashiro's office. He was really going to need to tell him and Lory about their secret or things were only going to get worse, but first he needed to tell her. He honestly didn't know how she would take it. He didn't want to upset her with the news. He definitely didn't want her to fake enthusiasm for this job prospect. He wanted her honest opinion, and most of all, he wanted her blessing. He hated the thought of leaving her in Japan alone and pregnant, without anyone to watch over her or take care of her.

A thought came to him. Wouldn't his parents be more than happy to stay with her? Well, of course his own mother would. She knew exactly what Kyoko would be going through, and Dad well he knew how to comfort her too. He made the decision to talk to them first. They'd been through roughly the same thing with him, according to his mother. Actually, everything his mother had gone through was almost exactly what had happened to Kyoko. Both of their mothers had fled from that type of society. Julie was left with the Bennets. Her adoptive parents loved her dearly, but her sister hated her with every fiber of her being. She blamed herself everyday for what they had done to Kuon. However, had it not happened, they wouldn't have Kyoko. A terrible way to look at it, but it was the truth and Kuon was now glad that he had to go through those particular growing pains.

No, he would not leave her to be alone. If need be, he would commute. He would try to finish his part in filming as quickly and efficiently as possible, and be back to her before the baby came. Accommodations were made all the time during filming. He was determined. If she finished filming before him, he would buy her a plane ticket and she could stay with him until the baby was born. _He hoped. _They could stay with his parents and enjoy Southern California together. Now I know why we had a swimming pool that connected to the ocean. He shook his head at that thought, and chuckled.

* * *

"Kuon, that's wonderful news!" She encouraged; although, it was a little painful to know that she wouldn't see him for so long.

"I'm not comfortable with leaving you here, Kyoko." He groused as she continued cooking their dinner.

She sighed out, she didn't like it either, but this was really big. She didn't want to take that away from him. "I'll be fine, Kuon. It won't be forever, and Sacred Lotus will keep me busy."

He glanced up from his drink. "Mom and Dad said they wanted to stay here until the baby is born… so, they'll be here for you if you need anything."

She put down her spoon and moved around the counter-island, pulled him into a hug, and buried her face in his neck. "I promise I'll be okay, Kuon. You need to do this. It's something we've both been working hard for. You longer than me. I want this for you. Please stop worrying so much, and do what you need to do. I'll be okay." She reassured him.

He wrapped her more tightly in his arms, and sighed out a little shakily. "I can't promise to stop worrying about you, but I will do whatever it takes to be with you when the baby comes. I'll make sure to call every night, and Mom and Dad will be here to take care of you."

She nodded. "I know. I'll make sure to send lots of pictures." She leaned back and patted her tiny belly.

He chuckled and rubbed her small bump. "And so you don't worry, I'll send pictures too." He leaned up and gave her a quick little kiss.

* * *

"I can do everything here." Juli commented as she snuggled into her husband.

Kuu nodded. "I'll head back when Kuon leaves, and take care him."

Juli nodded, and giggled. "He's going to be just as bad as you were. I hate to watch him leave us again, but she needs someone here and I refuse to let her be alone with this. I'm sorry Honey."

Kuu kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's okay. We can stay at the house. That way he doesn't feel so alone while he's there."

She glanced up at him. "I suppose we should ask the kidnapper to suggest an apartment?"

He chuckled. "I think Kuon might be able to help with that. Actually, he'll probably want you to live with her while he's gone. I know I would have with you."

She smiled brightly. "That's a wonderful idea! That way they won't be alone, and I get to take care of my new daughter!"

Kuu nodded and hugged her a little more tightly. "Alright, we'll tell them tomorrow at dinner, and see how they feel about the idea. For now, it's time for sleep Mama Bear."

She blew a raspberry at him, and snuggled in more tightly, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Of course she was worried. Certainly she didn't want to be without him for a single moment, but as she had told him, it was an opportunity of a life-time and she wanted it for him. They had both shared the same goals, and she knew that if it were her, he would support her decision in the same way. They were bonded to each other, cared deeply for each other and supported their goals, and she completely and unequivocally had faith in him. She trusted him and he, her.

The next evening, they would share a dinner with Juli and Kuu, and Kuon would ask his parents if they would keep her safe and comfort her while he was an ocean away. The response would be met with enthusiasm, and the counter-offer of what Juli and Kuu had discussed the prior evening. The women would stay in Japan, while the men flew off to California to complete their jobs, then return before the baby was born.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

Lory was baffled. Honestly, he didn't know what to think when the Hizuri family, both couples, sat down in his office to tell him everything, whatever that was. It was the idea of the younger couple to bring him in on it. Kyoko was pregnant, they were married, and they would need that certain flair that he had for controlling the press and revealing information in the most gentle of ways that the fans would be more accepting of the situation. Then they dropped the bomb on him.

Lory sat in silence, for once. He had three merfolk in his office, and one was expecting. It was something that he certainly never anticipated this soon, but it explained so much in regards to how out of place Kuon had felt when he was younger. He was certainly a little miffed on the decision of how Juli and Kuu had decided to protect him, but he somewhat understood. He probably would have done the same for Kouki in a similar situation.

The fact that Kyoko was pregnant was a bit shocking, but in a way it wasn't. He had a hunch that the boy was madly in love with her, and he absolutely knew how she was with Kuon. It was only a matter of time, in his opinion. Well, he somewhat expected something like a wedding ring and a baby as soon as Kuon found out that she loved him. He knew that the boy would not let her get away from him, and he absolutely knew that the pair would get caught up in the moment and forget to be responsible. So… No, he really wasn't that shocked about the two newlyweds. He was shocked that Juli and Kuon were like Kyoko, her brother, and their friends. He never suspected something such as this, he actually never expected any of this. Not his godson, not his former LoveME #1, and certainly not the little siren that made it a point to constantly call him _kidnapper_.

Lory turned to Kuu and Juli. "Juli, does your family know?"

She stared down at her hand that was firmly gripping Kuu's, and shook her head. "My sister hates me. I never felt like I could trust them." She told him quietly. "I prefer that you didn't say anything."

Lory nodded. "Very well, what exactly would you like for me to do for you?"

Kuu started before anyone else in their little group could say anything. "We need your help to keep everything quiet until after the baby is born, and they have the opportunities that they deserve. Juli and I do not want for our children," He held up his hand to stop any objections. "to have to go through the horrors that we did. Some of the women here a very vicious." He reminded Lory, and all the eccentric man could think of, was what Kyoko had to do to Kimiko Morizumi.

Yes, he had a hunch. There aren't that many mermaids in the entertainment industry that would need to do something like that to save their own lives. He was rather proud of her. However, he was a little put off that they hadn't included him in their little secrets from the beginning. The baby and the wedding, of course, and that earned all four of the sneaky individuals a well earned pout. "I can't believe you four didn't tell me. Even though you left me out, I'll help on one condition."

Kuon groaned audibly. There would be no hiding his displeasure on that request. Things like that always came with strings attached when Lory was involved. "What's the catch?"

Lory chuckled. "Not such a big thing. Seeing that you four would like to keep this under wraps, and rightly so, I think it's only fair that you allow me to throw you a little party for the friends and family that you left out of the nuptials."

Kyoko's eyes went wide with worry, with good reason. Any time that Lory threw a party, it was usually very over the top. "Um Shachou? Th-That's really not necessary."

He chuckled. "Not to worry, _Hizuri-chan_." He smirked at the name drop. "It will be small. A large one would defeat the purpose of this meeting." He gave a small pout. "But… I insist on a large celebration when you do announce it to the public."

She looked up at Kuon, and he gave her a small smile and a nod. "Okay."

"Wonderful! Now, I will help you keep it secret, but if you truly wish to do that, you ladies will not be able to stay in the apartment while Kuon and Kuu are in America. As it stands, the living arrangements are risky as it is, you two." He glanced at the newlyweds. "It's not so suspicious that Kuu with be with Kuon, due to the fact that he is an experienced Senpai, but as the months progress, others will notice that Juli is with Kyoko." He looked straight at the pregnant female. "Your secret will be out in no time, if Juli is suddenly seen with a familiar looking pregnant girl, and then the press will put the puzzle together. After you've finished filming for Sacred Lotus next month, we are going to put you in disguise, and _Kyoko Mogami _will be on a special secret project overseas. Kyoko Hizuri will be staying at the Takarada Estate with her Mother-In-Law." He held up his hand to stop any protests. "You will still have work, so not to worry about that. I prefer it this way for the safety of both of you." He gave both women a concerned look. "Besides I'm sure your husbands would agree, and I do have a pool and can have it adjusted to your preferences so you ladies don't have to expose your secrets to the world." He looked at the males. "Wouldn't you two agree that it would be much safer that way?"

* * *

"How does he always do that?" Juli groused.

Kuu chuckled. "You know he's right, that's how. Kuon and I, think it's for the best. We do not want our women living alone in Tokyo, exposed to all the crazy fans and stalkers."

Juli sighed and pouted. "I know. I just thought it would be nice to live with my new daughter, without having the kidnapper involved in it." She gave Kyoko a hug. "I guess it won't be that bad." She smiled at the girl. "At least we'll be able to swim whenever we want."

Kyoko's eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly and she turned to her husband. "Are you sure this will be okay?" She whispered.

Kuon's smile equaled hers, and he leaned in then kissed her temple. "Of course, actually I prefer it this way. I'm sure that he'll make sure you and Mom are completely safe, and Ms. Woods will help with the disguises."

She nodded quietly and snuggled into him as he tightened his arms around her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

They would be cutting it close. She'd only just finished filming for Sacred Lotus and it was now in its editing phase. Thankfully it had just ended, because she was now showing a tiny bump at five months. Jelly woods had helped with her disguise. She couldn't go with black hair, she'd just finished Momiji and people would definitely recognize her with no change. No chestnut hair, she was seen that way for her interview during the Dark Moon party. Strawberry-blonde was out of the question too, everyone knew Natsu Kitazawa. Definitely no pale-blonde, there were more than a few that knew of Setsuka.

"Ah! I know!" Ten and Juli exclaimed together with big smiles.

Juli sat back and let Ten do her magic. In the end, Kyoko would emerge with long, light brown hair with auburn highlights. They decided that she would keep her eye color, the look suited her and it was a new face of Kyoko Hizuri, formerly Mogami.

Juli squealed when Kyoko stood from the styling chair, and took in the new look in the large mirror. "You look stunning Sweetie! Here, make a pose. I need to get a picture for Kuon and Kuu." She told her excitedly, and Kyoko did one of the modeling poses Juli had taught her.

"You think he'll really like it?" She asked a little timidly. She really wasn't sure about the change yet.

Juli pulled her into a hug. "Of course he will, Honey." She pulled away slightly. "But the important thing is…do you like it? How do you feel about it?"

Kyoko looked into the mirror once again. "Hmm, I think I kind of like it. It's different."

* * *

One more month, and he could go home. He sighed deeply as he swiped through all of the new photos Juli and Kyoko had sent him. She looked gorgeous. He just wanted to reach through that phone and rub her cute little baby-belly. She looked adorable with or without her fins. God, he really missed her. Thankfully he only had a little under a month left before he stepped on that plane. He and Kuu had already started getting everything in order for the move, and most of their furniture had been sent to the new house, in the gated community where both couples would be living in the future. The same community where her friend Miroku once lived. In fact, she and Kuon had bought his house, seeing that he, the band, and Annalise had moved to Florida, and Kai would be staying in Tokyo to pursue his new modeling career, courtesy of Lory Takarada. Lory had felt that it would be much safer for him there, near family and people that knew how to keep their secrets.

He wasn't certain he was comfortable knowing that Kai would be there to protect her if anything went awry. Kai was just as possessively overprotective as he was. The behavior somewhat reminded him of his own Cain Heel. Hopefully he wasn't as enamored by his sister as Cain was created to be. That would be a serious problem. A thought that made him want to be home even more than he'd originally wanted and that was saying a lot. He was monumentally homesick. The only thing that kept him going were the text messages, the photos, the videos, and the phone calls twice a day.

He felt a pat on his shoulder, and watched as a plate was placed before him. "Just a couple of more weeks, Champ. I miss your mother too." Kuu told him as he sat next to him and began to devour his own meal.

Kuon sighed out. "I know."

Kuu chuckled. "Besides, us being here means that Lory and Ruto are stuck with furniture duty, and you know how your mother is about the perfect placement and angle of the sofa."

Kuon groaned a little as he picked at his meal. "I suppose. Kyoko has sent me an entire collage of every room in the house. She wants to wait until I get back to do the baby's room."

"Oh! I forgot that you two bought that house. Really good choice." Kuu complimented.

Kuon nodded. "Once Kyoko told me that Miroku was selling it, I had to put in the offer. The security and the pool alone is worth far more than what he was asking."

"Well, fortunately for us, we were able to find one a few houses down the beach. Too bad the pool needed to be remodeled. It would have been nice to have it open like yours." Kuu commented and took a drink of iced tea.

Kuon nodded. "Well, ours does have the advantage of sitting directly on the cove. I don't think that the original owner ever thought that people like us would buy it. It does somewhat resemble a large aquarium, so I can only guess that's what it was originally intended for." He chuckled, and took another bite of his steak. His appetite had been a bit of what one would call normal lately. "Are you planning on selling this one?"

Kuu shook his head. "No, we still have work that we'll have to come back here for, so we'll just keep it as our second home."

Kuon nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay, Kyoko?" Juli asked as they slipped into her pool after a long day.

She stretched out and just enjoyed the feeling of the ocean water over her body. "I'm not sure, but it does feel better this way. I don't hurt all over, and it's easier to breathe this way. Sometimes I don't even want to get out." She sighed out. "It just feels right."

They floated beneath the water for awhile just relaxing and enjoying themselves, clearing their minds. Juli saw Kyoko frown a little. "Are you okay?" She was worried about her. Juli remembered what it was like with Kuon. The only difference was the fact that she didn't have anywhere she could go like this. She had been stuck on the coast, but unable to just dip in and relax. The beach that she and Kuu owned now, as their private property, wasn't theirs back then, and there was only one way to keep a pool clean.

Kyoko and Juli had grown closer over the few months. She wondered if Juli would understand her fears. Her fear of not knowing what to do, how to be with a baby, or just the plain fear of being a terrible mother. She just couldn't erase the look of worry, regret, and sadness from her face. Before she understood what was going on, she felt Juli's arms tightly around her.

"I'm here for you, Kyoko. We all are. Please talk to me." Juli couldn't keep the worry out of her tone. She pulled back from her. "Please, talk to me. I want to help."

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "I'm just… I'm worried that I won't be the best for this baby." She told her defeatedly. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I don't know how to be a mother. I know I've been taking classes for all of this, but what if I turn out to be like my mother? I don't want to hurt my baby like that." She started sobbing and Juli wrapped her in her arms, slowly ascending to the surface.

Juli sighed out. "Sweetie, just the fact that you're worried about it means you won't do something like that." She pulled Kyoko to the edge of the pool and they both sat on the rim with tails swishing in the water. Juli then decided to tell Kyoko what her horrible sister had told her when she was very young. "You know, my mother did the same. The only difference is that she had me on the way, then left me on the beach. My adoptive father found me wrapped in a clump of seaweed that had washed up." She looked up at Kyoko, who now had a look of pity on her face. She smiled and stroked Kyoko's hair. "See? We aren't _**so**_ different. Just the fact that you're worried about it means you won't do it. Besides, if you have any problems, you have me. I promise to help you with everything I've learned, and you have so many more people to support you than your mother or I had." She pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you Mom." She breathed out with tears in her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

She had a very particular craving and it terrified her. Yes, it was that craving. She couldn't help but remember how delectable Kimiko's flesh tasted in her mouth. Every time she thought of the little viper, her mouth watered.

Juli was familiar with _**that**_ look. She'd sported that look many times. She may not have been an excellent cook when it came to food that land dwellers ate, but she knew exactly what her daughter-in-law would be partial to. She smiled sweetly as she cut a nice thick, fresh steak from the raw, tender pork roast, and lightly salted it with sea salt. She placed it in a bowl after cutting it into chunks, glided into the living room, and plopped on the sofa next to Kyoko.

"Close your eyes..." She ordered and Kyoko did as told. "Now, open your mouth." She popped the little morsel into Kyoko's mouth and giggled. "Now, chew."

Kyoko's mouth watered so much that it almost hurt. She hummed in pleasure, then her eyes went wide with worry. "Okaasan! Please tell that wasn't what I think it was!" She exclaimed.

Juli flicked her forehead, held up another little cube and took a bite. "Nope, pork roast with a little sea salt." She giggled. "So, what did you think?"

Kyoko grabbed another piece. "Mmmm, perfect. Miroku told me beef was the closest, but I never really tried pork. I was always worried about eating it raw."

Juli shook her head. "No need to worry. It's not like that for us." She took another little cube. "All better?"

Kyoko sighed out. "Yes, thank you sooo much."

* * *

His time away from her was up, and he was so anxious to be with his little wife that he couldn't have exited the cab and ran home faster, at least that's how he saw it. It felt a little strange actually coming home to a real house, instead of a lonely apartment. She had sent him a copy of the key and the security code a month ago with Maria when she went to visit her father, and she definitely kept it on. It gave him a significant amount of peace of mind confirming it by having to enter the code to get in.

Every light in the house was off, except for the room that contained their large aquarium/pool. That room had a comfortable, low glow. _She must be in there._ He smiled softly, anxious to see in person how much she'd changed, eager to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He'd known of her slight changes from the photos she and his mother sent, but something like that has no comparison to reality. He wanted to hold her and his baby.

He quickly removed his shoes and left his luggage in the entryway. He tiptoed quietly to the dimly lit room and smiled softly at the beautiful siren that slept comfortably beneath the water. She had made a bed from the sand and a nice, soft, large clump of kelp. She looked enchanting, sleeping like a cursed underwater princess waiting for her prince. He chuckled softly, removed his clothing and slipped into the water.

He sighed in relief. It had been months since he'd been able to enjoy the ocean water properly. A salt filtered pool just could not compare to the perfect delight of feeling the water from their little bit of heaven flowing over his gills, fins, and scales. He swam down to his princess and settled in behind her, wrapping her in his arms, then drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning, they awakened together. His little, seven-month pregnant wife looked radiant and felt like heaven in his arms. Although he knew deep down that it wasn't sensible, he made a little promise to himself that he wouldn't leave her side for so long ever again. They were actors and most likely they would have times when it was a necessity that they be separated for more than a few weeks for filming, but he honestly believed that doing something like that again wouldn't be tolerable for him. He had worried so much about her while he was gone, that it was a true miracle that they were able to finish filming early.

Kyoko rolled to face him and smiled softly. "Good morning, Kuon… I thought you wouldn't be here until the weekend." She commented, snuggling into him comfortably.

He pulled her more tightly to him and hummed. "I finished a little early, and couldn't stay away." He told her, snuggling her hair with his cheek, enjoying the soft feel of her silky hair.

"I missed you so much." She sighed out.

He kissed her temple. "I missed you too."

She looked up at him. "You want breakfast?"

"You don't have to cook for me." He hugged her again. _Mmm, she feels really nice._

She giggled. "Don't think you're getting out of it so easy, Sir. Besides, I'm hungry."

"Do you have anything scheduled today?" He asked as she unwound from his arms, took his hand, and they began their ascent.

She looked back at him as they reached the surface. "Just a couple of photo-shoots, and a cameo on _**Angel's Rest ER**_."

Juli would remain Kyoko's temporary manager for a few more days, then Yashiro would take over, once again, after he had Kuon's schedule organized and start preparing for his time off during Kyoko's maternity leave.

* * *

Yes she was pregnant, seven months in fact; however, she was the type that carried close to her and could easily hide the fact with a loosely fitting blouse and maternity pants. Not a soul would suspect unless she actually showed them or wore something fitted. So, for her photo-shoots and her cameo, she wore the maternity clothing that she was dressed in for the occasion and the rest of the day she wore a loose fitting peasant blouse with sleeves that flared at the fingertips, closely fit her bust-line in an Empire-style waist, and fell to just below her hips to cover the panel in her skinny-jeans. She paired the outfit up with a cute pair of leather ankle-boots.

They would be announcing their marriage after the baby was born in a few months and Lory was already priming the media for something like that by dropping little hints here and there about his favorites. Nothing that would tip them off in a big way, but things that would make them hyper-alert to anything that anyone from LME would do. The media had removed Ren from the equation, due to the fact that he hadn't been in Japan for months. They'd also never thought to include Kyouko, because they were informed after Sacred Lotus that she was starting a new TOP SECRET project and had signed an NDA.

When Kuon was finally finished early and stepped off the plane in Japan, the media and fans had not caught the news and it was well after midnight. Honestly, they wouldn't have recognized him anyway, he had entered Japan as Kuon Hizuri as he always had. They still didn't know where he or Kyoko lived, because they were living under their real names, so they had more than enough privacy, even though a paparazzi had discovered the building his apartment had been in. However, the man had not been able to discover the exact location due to the fact that Kuon never owned anything under the name of Ren Tsuruga. Everything had always been registered, bought, and paid for under the name Kuon Hizuri. It definitely made things infinitely easier now that he was married and going to be a father.

The only thing he hated about not having anything out in the open at the moment, was the fact that he and Kyoko had to arrive and depart from work separately. He couldn't put his arms around her, kiss her, hold her or sometimes even have a few moments with her until they finally got home. The funny thing was, is that Kyoko was using her married name in her credentials. Everywhere she went, they called her Hizuri-san. He would laugh internally every time he heard, simply because it would nearly cause him to slip-up, but it alerted him that he could see his beautiful little wife.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

It was getting close. She was now eight months, the time-frame in which Juli and Saena both had problems. However, when Kyoko's back began hurting or cramps suddenly appeared, she was in that water and completely comfortable. Unfortunately, that was more often than not. The only time she was taking her land-form was to see the obstetrician, who clearly told them all that she was doing perfectly fine. She and the baby were both healthy. She would then go home and slip back into the water, and when Kuon got home he would join her. There were many nights that dinner consisted of pork, kelp and many little oceanic delights.

Juli somewhat suspected that not being in the water for Kuon's birth may have been the exact reason why she'd had so many problems. After all, merfolk were water dwellers. What would make one think that it would be safe to bear a little one on land? Now that she thought of it, she could compare something like that to bringing a dolphin on land to give birth, it wouldn't make any sense and it would be dangerous to the health of both. She was shocked that the thought hadn't occurred to her until now. So, an idea was planted. She quickly bought books, searched the internet, and studied diligently. She would not allow her sweet daughter to suffer like she, and what she suspected, many other mermaids in the past had.

She knew perfectly that Kyoko wouldn't object to her tiny idea, but it was Kuu and Kuon that absolutely needed to be convinced. Especially Kuon. She was pretty close to absolute certainty that he was adamantly oppose her idea that had been born out of curiosity and necessity. However, once she explained her hypothesis, both Kuon and Kyoko saw the sense in it. There would be a home delivery. They would keep the medical professional on speed-dial and call him if they needed to during or after the delivery. It was risky, but to do it any other way was far more dangerous. Kuu and Juli suspected that it might have been the very reason that Kuon had so many lung problems when he was born. This baby would be born in the ocean where it belonged, with water flowing over its gills and the seawater caressing its tiny scales.

* * *

Never in all of his dreams did he think that he'd be under water accompanying her as his own mother comforted and coached his wife in the delivery of their child. Her cries of pain were similar to whale-song, but on a much smaller scale, as she swam in circles to aid in the labor.

He looked over to Juli, in somewhat of a panic. "What do I do?"

"Be there for her Kuon. Keep swimming with her. Keep her focused." She called to him as she swam back down to watch over her children.

Blinded by the pain from the contractions, Kyoko barely noticed that Kuon was murmuring sweet comforting words to her. "I-I can't do this, Kuon..." She whined.

"Yes, you can Babe. I know you can do this. Keep moving, it'll help." He gave her his hand and slowly circled with her as her contractions increased in frequency and strength. He winced a little as she squeezed his hand.

"I feel strange..." She whimpered.

"Push Kyoko!" She heard Juli command, seeing the hair from a tiny head, and push Kyoko did.

"But, will it be safe?" Kyoko cried between contractions.

She watched as Kuon swam a little ahead of her, turn and he gently took her face in his hands. "I promise... it's safe." He told her as she gave the final push, and an adorable, blond-haired, green-eyed, black-finned little merbaby cried out for his mother as his tiny arms flailed about. Kyoko quickly scooped him up as Kuon wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple. "Perfect."

Much later that evening, as the doctor checked over the newly born Richard Hizuri, Kuon pulled his mother into his arms. "It's okay Mom... I understand now." He didn't want to begin to think of how things would have been without his family, now that he had one of his own. It had been bad enough living as a land dweller, and feeling so out of place. He knew deep in his heart that he would have been far worse than her brother, had he been taken from his parents.

Juli had finally relaxed in the knowledge that she had been correct and her new family member didn't suffer for it. She had a hunch that there would be at least another in the future, judging from the doctor's positive assessment of her daughter-in-law. They had been able to avoid the fate of most, simply by following the common sense laws of nature, and it worked! The fact that she had hand in delivering her grandson sent a surge of elation through her body and she could barely contain the pride and joy she felt for her son and daughter. The little scamp would be able to maneuver in the water, but it would be at least a year before he was able to use those cute little legs of his. He wouldn't be able to control his change in sea water until he was weaned from the breast.

* * *

"Of course I have pictures!" Kuon answered proudly, pulling out his wallet to show the morning show hostess. "This is our wedding picture. I have one of the reception, here is when we were on our honeymoon in Guam. Oh! This one is when we celebrated finding out about our little Ricky." He flipped the photos one by one, just going on and on about every photo in detail. Yes, he was indeed like his own father. Well, maybe just a tad worse.

_Who knew anyone could carry that many photos in their wallet._ The hostess looked on in marvel as her guest went on and on about his wife and newly born son, but that wasn't the only shocker that he had revealed in that one hour show. He was actually Kuon Hizuri and one could actually tell by the way he gushed about his family. _What a lucky woman._ But, there were many men out there watching the show that believed that Kuon was a very lucky man. As Lory had expected, they all took the news well and somewhat already knew because of his scheming ways of releasing the information gradually.

* * *

One would not be surprised at all in the future, as they added more to their little family. A little girl with fins like her father, pale hair and green eyes, and another little boy that took after his mother in almost every way, black hair and golden eyes. Annalise and Kai would add with children of their own. Sho was somewhat of a masochist, considering that Chiori had him wrapped around her little finger. Yukihito and Kanae had begun dating just after Sacred Lotus. Miroku would eventually find a delicate little female from the community just off the coast of Florida, and Reino would sit back and enjoy being a godfather.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Forgive me for ending it so quickly, but had I not…I would have let it languish. It was written in the stars. LOL. Not to mention that I just hit a wall with this one. (In case you couldn't tell.)**_


End file.
